Return To The Slopes
by Devilish Kurumi
Summary: When the group returns to the SSX circut after Tricky, they're in for a few surprises. Supernatural forces, angry white men, and a Swede who wants one rider all to himself. [Slash & Het, PsymonOC, ViggoMac?] [Hiatus.]
1. Some Minor Changes

            Going back to the SSX circuit after being off season for a good six months was just plain strange for Oni Sanosuke.  She and Psymon had spent the sixth months in LA, either staying out late partying with her boyfriend or attending horseback tournaments, mostly to make fun of the riders that "could never be as good" as her.

            Now that she was back, everything was completely different.  Odette, with hair that now reached her shoulders in soft curls, had run up to her in the airport, throwing her arms around Oni and Psymon.  "JP is gone!" she wailed.  Apparently, he had broken his leg in four different places just before the season was to start, and was taking it off with Luther.

            Not only were JP and Luther gone, but after further talk from Odette, Oni and Psymon had found out that Marisol, Brodi, Eddie, and Seeiah had all left, each for various reasons, from disagreements with other boarders to spiritual enlightenment to real life getting in the way.

            "This just sucks," Oni grumbled, looking around the airport, "I wanted us to all go out partying, too."

            "Don't count that out yet!" came a rushed voice from her side.  Oni turned, and then raised an eyebrow at the blonde man standing there.

            "And who are you?" Psymon asked, sounding hostile, as he wrapped an arm around Oni's waist.  The blonde looked from Psymon to Oni, then shook his head and held out his hands.

            "Not a guy who's ever going to hit on your girlfriend, that's for sure."  Odette shook her head.

            "This is Viggo.  He's one of the new boarders," she explained.  Oni touched Psymon's shoulder.

            "Down, boy," she said, then smirked at Viggo and held out a hand.  "Oni Sanosuke," she continued after he took her hand, "The big, overprotective Canadian here is Psymon Stark."

            "Nice to meet you... Um, both of you," the Swede said, looking from Psymon to Oni again.

            "You should see everyone," Odette continued, unaware of Psymon glaring at Viggo, who was standing too close to his girlfriend.  "Moby's especially changed.  Zoe's pretty different too."

            "So we're the last to get here?" Psymon asked, breaking his glare to look at the French girl curiously.

            "Fashionably late, as per usual," Oni jumped in, wrapping her arm securely around Psymon's waist, and giving the instantly deflated Viggo a reprimanding look.

            "We're waiting for Mac before we head up the mountain.  He's actually arriving tomorrow, so you'll have plenty of time to get settled into the lodge."

            "Good, good."  Oni pulled away from Psymon, and draped her arm over Odette's shoulders.  "Now, how about we force these two strong, reliable men to get the bags?"

            "Oni, with everything you probably brought, you'll need two or three Psymons and at least five Viggos to carry it all."  The taller girl rolled her eyes.

            "Don't be silly.  I heard this season we can shop more, so I only brought a few suitcases.  And Psymon's," she added as an afterthought.  "You know, he does actually have more than two pairs of boots and five boxers in his closet?  It's amazing, really."  The two girls started walking towards the luggage carousel, and Psymon instantly started following, then looked at Viggo, who started walking a different direction.

            "Hey, blondie, the girls are going this way," he growled.  Viggo nodded.

            "Yeah, but I have to go get Griff.  We left him at the hot dog vendor."  With that, the Swede disappeared in a crowd of tourists, and Psymon shrugged, jogging to catch up with the two girls.

***

            "Is that everything?" Odette asked, looking at the five suitcases stacked up on one of the luggage carts, and Psymon's large duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

            "Yeah, that's it."  Odette grinned, and shook her head.

            "Mon ami, I was expecting a lot more from you.  I have at least seven bags at the lodge!"

            "Yeah, but you were spending off-season with a rich boy who could buy you the world.  I was spending it with an insane psycho who thought that a peanut-butter, jelly, and banana sandwich and a beer was a gourmet meal."

            "Oh, shove it, ya bitch," Psymon responded lightly, receiving a smack on the shoulder for his retaliation.  "Where's that Viggo jackass?"

            "Psymon, be nice," Odette said, waving a finger at him.  "He and Griff probably got distracted at the Capcom Vs. SNK arcade game that they had at the food court."

            "Griff?" Oni asked.  Odette smiled, then waved a hand dismissively.

            "Don't worry about him."

            "Hey!"  Odette turned, and then waved at the blonde head walking through the oceans of people around them.  Viggo finally pushed past the people, and grinned.  "This kid is better at video games than I am, and that's sayin' something."

            He was referring to the small redhead boy beside him, looking at Oni and Psymon curiously.  "Are they Psymon and Oni?" he asked Odette, who nodded.  He instantly lifted a hand in greeting.  "Hi, I'm Griff."

            "...._You're _Griff?" Oni asked incredulously, and Psymon instantly started cackling.  Viggo touched Griff's shoulder and took a small step back at that.  The boy nodded.

            "Uh, yeah...  Nice to meet you?" he asked cautiously.  Oni elbowed Psymon roughly in the side, and he shut up, glaring at her slightly, and then looking down at Griff.

            "Don't tell me you're one of the riders," he said, eyes narrowed.  Viggo coughed.

            "Yeah, he is."

            "EA must be having a real bitch of a time finding riders, if this is the best they got."

            "Hey!" Griff exclaimed, crossing his arms and pouting. "I could kick your butt on the slopes!"  Psymon cackled again, and Oni frowned.

            "Psymon, behave."  He pouted, shoulders sagging.

            "I'm just messing with the kid.  C'mon, let's get this shit to the car."

            "Right," his girlfriend responded, pushing the cart a few feet to him, and smiling, "Take it away, sugar plum."  Psymon made a kissy-face.

            "Anything you say, honeybunch."  With that, the two quickly started to trot off.

            "I don't know which is scarier... his laugh or their relationship."  Odette smiled at Viggo's remark.

            "They're actually very close.  Psymon is a bit... off, this year, however."

            "You call that 'a bit off'?  I call it insane."

            "To each their own, yes?"  She started walking, taking Griff's hand.  "Now come on, don't want to let them out of our sight.  Who knows what they'd do."  Viggo shook his head and followed them.

            "What am I getting myself into?"

***

            Oni was surprised at how different the returning riders were.  All of them had grown out their hair, Elise seemed to be much more humble, Kaori was so much more mature, Zoe was withdrawn and barely acknowledged her and Psymon, and Moby had gained a bunch of new tattoos.  "_Moby!_" Oni shouted, grabbing a dreadlock and yanking it lightly, "You have hair!"

            "Yes, I have hair," he growled gruffly, then smiled and hugged her tightly.  "It's good to see you again, Oni."

            "Same to you, Mobes."  She pulled away, and looked at Psymon, who regarded both of them stiffly.  Moby nodded to him, then grabbed Zoe's hand and pulled her up to him.  "So, Zoe, how goes England?"

            "It was pretty rockin'... but I missed the states."  Oni grinned.

            "I would have traded you....  countries _and _guys, if you wanted."  She waggled her eyebrows, and Zoe smirked.

            "Moby's not the same guy you knew, Demon-Girl."

            "Exactly my point.  Look at him, he's.... Damn, you're hot, Brit."

            "Why, thank you."  Zoe rolled her eyes, and grinned.

            "Don't give him anymore ego food, he might just explode."  Psymon coughed, and Oni instantly latched onto him.

            "Oh, don't worry, potluck, I still love you.  But I'm allowed to admire guys.  Especially Moby."  She looked around, and then raised an eyebrow as Elise reached them.  "What's up, supermodel?"

            "Do anything interesting over off-season?"

            "What is this, high school?"  At Elise's slightly deflated look, Oni grinned, "Don't worry, prom queen, I'm just playing.  We just partied like it was nineteen ninety-nine.  That was a good year for partying, you know."

            "What did you do?" Psymon asked, smirking, "Strut down the catwalk in skimpy swimsuits?"

            "Yes, actually."  Oni frowned, looking past Elise to see a "punk" girl glaring.

            "Who's that giving you the withering glare, Elise?"  The blonde looked over her shoulder, then sighed.

            "Ugh.  That's Allegra.  She's the new poster girl, supposedly."

            "They already replaced you?  Damn, you aren't lasting another season."

            "Let's hope.  If we keep replacing good riders with twelve year olds and posers, I don't think I want to keep riding."

            "Hey, Griff's pretty cute.  I think he might prove a challenge.  He's so small, he'll probably weave between us and we won't even notice."  Psymon snorted at Oni's remark, and Moby shook his head.

            "Just like Mac."

            "Where is that little jackass?"  Kaori bounced up to them just as Oni said that.

            "Mac is not a little jackass," she said, crossing her arms.  Psymon waggled his eyebrows.

            "Why, Kay-or-e, how nicely you've filled out."

            "Psymon, you are so vulgar," the Japanese girl whined, but smiled, "You have not changed.... You have even put on a few pounds, as they say."  Moby chuckled, and Psymon crossed his arms over his chest.

            "I know a few ways I can get those pounds off."  Kaori blushed, and looked at Oni confusedly.  "Unfortunately, they're only things I can do with the other hot Asian chick here.  Sorry, Kay.  Maybe next time?"

            "Psymon no hentai!"  With that, she slipped off.  Psymon cackled.

            "Mac's still en route... I don't know where he went, but it's taking him forever to get back," Elise said, putting a hand on her hip.

            "Don't look now, Elise, but the cowboy's checking you out again," Zoe growled, and Elise sighed, flipping off the buzz-cut man behind her without even turning around.

            "That's Nate," she said to Oni and Psymon, who looked confused.  "He's been all over me ever since I got here."

            "What a creep.  He reminds me of Luther."

            "Don't let Odette hear you say that.  She hates Nate, but you know how close she was to Luther," Zoe said, looking at Oni pointedly.

            "I don't think I like the new riders," Oni pouted, then smirked, "Except Griff, and maybe Viggo, if he would just stop flirting with me."

            "He's still doing that?" Psymon growled, eyes darting around the lodge as he looked for the blonde.

            "It's just eye contact.  He does it with all of us, Psy," Zoe said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  "He's a womanizer."

            "I thought he was a fa-"  Oni smacked Psymon upside the head.

            "Don't you dare even finish that sentence," she growled.  "You _know_ I hate that word."

            "Soooorry," he hissed, glaring at her, then storming off to their room.  Oni sighed and rubbed her forehead.

            "What's up with Stark?" Moby asked, raising an eyebrow.  Oni shook her head.

            "I don't know!  He's been like this for a while, ever since he got back from his parent's house.  They called him up about halfway through the off-season," she explained to the two.  "I don't know _what _happened, but he seems to have completely gone off."

            "That's like Moby here," Zoe said, and poked the man lightly.  He frowned.

            "You know what happened.  I'm not becoming a recluse, I just..."

            "I know, I know."  Oni blinked, and raised an eyebrow.  "It's nothing.  He got into a fight with one of his friends."

            "Oh."  Oni didn't buy the story, seeing how Zoe and Moby traded these knowing, worried looks, but let it slide.  "I'm going to go try to calm down Psymon... I'll see you guys later."

            "Bye, Oni."

            "See ya."

            With that, Oni retired to the room for the night, knowing full well that Psymon was in one of his bad moods.  They yelled for a few minutes, and then finally went to sleep, each as far away from the other as they could get in the king-sized bed.

***

            The next morning found Oni securely in Psymon's arms - this was how they ended fights, because their minds knew that if they didn't make up in sleep, they would be bitching in the morning.

            A knock at the door woke Oni up, and she sighed, curling into Psymon, who grunted and covered their heads with a pillow.

            "Go away!" he shouted, when the knocking continued.

            "Rise and shine, loverbirds!" Viggo sang from the other side of the door.

            "Goddamn it, Blondie, if you don't leave I'm going to rip your hair from your head!" Oni shouted.

            "It's either this or Kaori comes in!  Take your pick!"

            "....Damn it."  Psymon sat up slowly, and Oni moaned.

            "It's _cold!_  Give the blanket back!"

            "C'mon, pumpkin," Psymon said, wincing as his feet hit cold hardwood flooring, "You haven't been waken up by Kaori before.  It's not a fun experience."

            Oni sighed, but knew Psymon was speaking from experience, so instead of whining, she grumbled and stumbled off to the bathroom to take a shower.

            Psymon grinned, and slipped in after her.

***

            "You two used up all the hot water!" Griff whined.  Oni poked him in the stomach.

            "We both take a long time to shower," she said dismissively, winking at Zoe and Moby, both of which shook their heads in disbelief.  "So, what's the game plan?" she asked, grinning when Psymon pulled her down into his lap.

            "Mac's plane is supposed to arrive in about an hour, so we're deciding who's going to go meet him."

            "I'll do it," Oni said instantly, nodding.  "I'd like to see how little Mackenzie filled out over the season."

            "I'll go too," Viggo said quickly, nodding.  "I've been to meet everyone else, can't ruin the record."

            "You only want to go because I'm going," Oni teased.  "Potluck, you in?"

            "Yeah, why not?"  Kaori was pouting.  "Don't worry, Kay, I'll behave if you come."

            "Good."

            "Okay, so you guys go and take care of that," Zoe said, waving them off.  Odette looked up from her fruit parfait.

            "Viggo, behave," she said, and he nodded, grinning.  "Take the rental, okay?  Not the jeep."

            "Yeah, yeah.  C'mon, let's go," the Swede said, standing up and heading out of the lodge.  Kaori skipped after him, and Psymon stood, picking Oni up.

            "Now if only we got married, we could start nagging each other too.  It would be complete!" she chimed, and her reward for even mentioning the M word was to fall right on her ass.

            "Hurry up, doll, or else we'll be late."  Oni rolled her eyes and got to her feet.

            "Coming, loverboy."  She waved to the group.  "See ya," and then she was out the door.

***

            They reached the gate just as the plane started unloading people from the first class.  "He's probably in coach, the boy never knew how to fly," Oni said, crossing her arms and leaning her hip against Psymon's.  He looped an arm over her shoulder and leaned against her slightly, so not to knock her down.  Kaori was jumping from foot to foot, and Viggo was leaning against a pillar, wearing his lady-killing smile.  Who knew how weird _this _guy was going to be, with all the other crazy people he had met.  He hoped he at least proved interesting.

            "Mac-An-ZEEEE!" Oni shouted, waving at someone in the crowd of coach passengers.  Viggo stood, trying to see the boy before he actually reached him, but couldn't.

            "Hey, you guys!" came a kind-of-deep, light voice, and the crowd shifted so the boy could worm his way through.

            "What happened to _you?!_" Oni exclaimed, grinning and ruffling the boy's hair, "You got hair!  And you filled out nicely, I see."  Kaori instantly hugged the boy, who grinned and hugged her back.

            "Should I take that as a compliment, Sanosuke?" he asked, looking over to Psymon.  "Whazzup, Sketchy?"

            "Still a little wigger," Psymon growled, but he was smirking in his friendly way.  Mac's brown eyes ran over his three friends, then hit on Viggo, who was staring unabashedly.

            "Yo.  You a new rider?"  Viggo instantly turned pink and coughed.

            "Yeah.  I'm Viggo."

            "Mac."  Mac held out a hand, and Viggo hesitantly shook it, then coughed again, and crossed his arms.

            "We have to go back," Kaori said, still securely holding onto Mac's arm.

            "Yeah, the sponsors will have our asses if we don't get back in time for their damned briefing," Oni agreed, hooking onto Psymon in a similar fashion.  "Shall we, pudding?"

            "Sure thing, my little gumdrop."  The older couple headed off towards the baggage claim, and Mac and Kaori followed.  Viggo shook his head, and smacked his forehead.

            "Damn."  With that lovesick remark, the blonde Swede followed on Mac's heels.

***^^***

That would be the first chapter... and I think you can deduct from the wording that Psymon and Oni are still in love.  Kinda.  And what's the slash pairing?  Hmmm?  I think you know.  So review, or no more new chapters.  *threatens weakly*


	2. Roomies, Parties, And A Swedish Blowjob

**Nomysp's Angel: **Heh. I hate Allegra waaaay too much. And... umm... Moose will be updated... ummmm.... sometime... soon? *coughs*

**Korean Boron:** Don't worry, you can like Allegra. I don't discriminate because people like characters I don't. I think the slash is pretty obvious by now *grin*

**Punk Ikhny Towryk:** Mac, a 'manly man'? That boy is the fruitest little bottom I've ever seen. Besides JP. And perhaps Viggo. I can't do unrequited love stories very well. ^_^ You might end up waiting forever for the end chapters of this, if I even end it... *shrug*

**Hahaha(etc): ** Um, first off... Oni isn't even really a name. It means "demon" in Japanese... so you can use it for males or females. Second off, Oni isn't even her REAL name. No one knows her real name yet. Sanosuke is her LAST name, and besides, I was into Kenshin at the time, and I needed a last name, so there it was. It's not weird. And I'm not rewriting any of my stories because you don't like the character's name. Tough luck, kid. Her name's been Oni longer than I've written her character. This isn't the first story she's in, either... but I deleted the old one because it was so bad and it had under 20 reviews. So, tough luck.... She's Asian, got waist-length black hair with silver tips, and was in Playboy a while back. That should give you enough description.

***^^***

As the SSX riders settled down in the lobby of the lodge, a tall, heavy-set man in a black work suit came in and sat in the armchair set out for him. The various sofas and loveseats had been arranged into a makeshift circle, the man's armchair between a deep blue sofa and two brown Laz-E-Boy armchairs. On the sofa was Kaori, who was closest to the man, Mac, and then Viggo. Next to this sofa was a blue love seat, where Oni and Psymon sat, Oni partially in Psymon's lap, and Odette sat on the arm of the love seat. Then came another blue sofa, where Allegra, Griff, and Nate were seated. Moby sat in one of the Laz-E-Boys with Zoe in his lap, and Elise sat in the other armchair.

"Welcome to the third SSX circuit, boys and girls," the man said, straightening his tie experimentally. "I hope you all have as much fun as you did last circuit for those who were here, and for the new folks, I hope you all are able to define yourselves in the world of sports." He leaned back, and casually pulled the lever to pull up the leg rest. "There have been some changes to the rules, both on and off the course. As per usual, you'll all end up breaking the on-course rules, so we'll go over the new off-course rules first.

"First of all, there have been changes to the roommates. We were receiving complaints from some of the people staying at the last hotels about... unorthodox noises coming from certain people's rooms..." Psymon cackled, and Oni grinned, "So in order to bring comfort to the other patrons of the lodge, we've reorganized the roommates. The list is..." The man frowned, and dug through his breast pocket, pulling out a sheet of notebook paper and unfolding it, looking down the list. "Psymon, you will be rooming with Nate."

"What?!" the two men exclaimed.

"Awww, boss, we'll be quiet!" Oni pleaded, sitting up.

"I'm sorry, but this is only for a month or two. I'm only doing it because the head honcho said to." He motioned for Nate to sit back down, and he did so, grudgingly. "Now then... Oni, you'll be rooming with Kaori."

"Figures."

"Allegra, you will be rooming with..." The man frowned, and looked at Elise, then shook his head, "Zoe."

"Great," Zoe muttered, crossing her arms. Moby pet her arm comfortingly.

"Elise, you'll be rooming with Odette, and Mac, you _are _rooming alone. Griff, you'll be rooming with Nate and Psymon." Griff whimpered.

"Can't I room with Mac?" he pleaded.

"Sorry, but Mac's requested a single room."

Mac coughed, and gave Griff a helpless look. "We'd lose you or your stuff. I'm not exactly the cleanest person around."

"Understatement of the bloody year," Moby muttered.

"Now then, Viggo, you and Moby will be rooming together." Moby frowned, and Viggo pouted.

"I promise if you put me with Oni and Kaori I'll behave," he said, winking at the two. Oni rolled her eyes.

"You'd be dead before you hit the ground," Psymon growled.

"Now then.... there will be no sneaking around at all hours of the night to other people's rooms, and no using up all the hot water. And I mean _you_, Oni."

"Awww..."

"Take only half-an-hour showers, if that. Try to cut down, alright? This isn't all fun and games, folks."

"What are you talking about?" Psymon muttered.

"Now then..."

He continued, outlining the rules, regulations, and other such important things that the boarders were supposed to follow. It took him a full two hours to explain everything, and after there were no more questions, he finished his long introduction. "I'll leave you to give your roommates _your _rules for the room, and then you can go out and party. We'll be shipping you off to Peak One tomorrow afternoon. That will be when you switch and room with your new partner." He stood, and straightened his tie again. "Good day to you all... Have fun, but don't break too many rules. You want to come back next year, remember?" With that, he left the lodge, and the group sat in silence for a minute.

"Well, I say we go out and start partying now. It's already five. It'll be dark soon, right?" Viggo asked, looking at the group.

"Yeah... Viggo's got the right idea." Oni frowned. "Um... How old are you guys?" she asked the new riders.

"Eighteen," Allegra muttered, crossing her arms.

"Twelve."

"Twenty-six," Nate said, standing up and stretching.

"Nineteen," Viggo said, raising an eyebrow. "What about you guys?"

"The only ones we can't take are.... Oh, whoa, we're all 18 and up. Hah. Looks like Griff's the only one out," Oni said, sighing. "Sorry little guy."

"It's okay... I'll just hang around and play videogames."

"I will stay here," Kaori said, shaking her head, "Partying is not my thing."

"Alright then," Odette said, standing, "I'm going to go get changed."

"Yeah, I'll come with," Oni said, getting off of Psymon's lap, then pulling him up by the arm. "You all do the same, yeah?"

"Okee," Zoe said, grinning when Moby stood and lifted her up with his arms, "To the bat-cave!"

"We don't have a bat cave," Oni whimpered as Moby and Zoe went up the stairs. Psymon grabbed her around the waist and hefted her over his shoulder.

"We don't need a bat cave, honeybunch."

"Put me down!" she yelled, smacking him with her hands. He smacked her butt, "I'm not into that kinky shit right now!"

"Behave, or else I'll have to tie you down," he grunted, grabbing her boots so she wouldn't kick him, and going up the steps at a leisurely pace.

"That's... that's really creepy," Viggo muttered, shaking his head. "Really, _really _creepy."

"You get used to it," Mac said, grinning at Kaori. "Sure you don't want to go with us?" She shook her head.

"I am sure."

"Cool." Viggo put one hand on the arm of the sofa, and then put another on Mac's leg, pushing himself up. "I have a hard time getting up," he said to Mac when he noticed the questioning look on his face, and then went up the stairs. Mac frowned, and Elise shook her head.

"This is going to be a _long _circuit," she muttered, shooting a look at Nate, who was eyeing her again. "A _very long_ circuit."

***

"So, what'd you _really_ do over the off-season, JPette?" Oni asked as the bartender poured the two girls' drinks. Odette smiled at the man as he gave her a Long Island iced tea.

"Well, mostly JP, I suppose."

"You dirty girl," Oni said, grinning. "I said what, not who."

"Well... we went to Madrid for a bit, that was rather nice... Then we went to Paris to attend JP's father's funeral-"

"Wait, what?" Oni said, looking at the French girl disbelievingly over the rim of her rum and coke. "He kicked it?"

"Yes... Apparently he had a stroke, or some such thing. JP ended up half-drunk and arguing with his mother about his father and how he felt for both of them. JP was rather adamant about his father being struck down by God for being a heartless son of a bitch."

"Poor boy," Oni murmured, taking another sip of her drink and looking out at the rest of the boarders, who were on the dance floor or around at different tables.

"I had to drag him out of there by the neck, with Luther's help." Oni grimaced. "Oh, Luther's lost quite a bit of weight. You can actually see around him now."

"Did you put him on a diet?"

"He did it of his own free will."

"Well, that's good. Do anything else?"

"Not really... after the funeral, JP and I went to London for a bit, but couldn't find Moby and Zoe, so we went to Cork and spent the rest of the off-season at one of his parent's summer homes."

"That sounds like fun," Oni said wistfully.

"What did you and Psymon do?" Odette questioned, looking at the Canadian, who was in the corner, talking to Zoe. Oni grinned predatorily.

"Half of the _Kama Sutra_."

"I didn't want to know that."

"But you found out anyways."

"Really, what did you do?" Oni sighed.

"Well, we went to Canada for a while, and stayed at his place for a bit... Then we went back down to LA and hung out at my place. My dad visited for a bit, but in general we just partied or slept. I went to a few horse shows, but no one was very good. Then Psymon got a call and had to go up home...." She looked over towards Psymon, who looked annoyed at Allegra, who was now standing by the table he and Zoe were at. "He was really angry, it seemed."

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"....For real?" Oni shook her head, then looked at her friend, "The only reason I didn't go was because I was scared that he would murder me - literally - if I asked to go. I've _never _seen him so mad. And then when he came back, he was okay, but... not. He was annoyed easily, drank a lot more, and sometimes it took me ten minutes to wake him up." She frowned, "I was scared he _wouldn't _wake up a few times. He's on these pills for something, and I kept thinking he'd actually take them and use vodka as a chaser or something. He was freaking me out pretty bad."

"He's okay now, though, right?"

"Sometimes. I dunno." Oni shook her head again. "I'm just hoping that getting back into snowboarding will help him."

"Hopefully. If JP hadn't taken a fall when practicing, he would be here too."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay. He needed it off, anyways." Odette smiled, and stood. "Shall we go attend to the new Allegra problem?" she said, motioning to the table where Zoe and Allegra were arguing. Oni grinned.

"If it means I can boot her out of here, sure thing."

The two left the bar just as Viggo came up with Mac. "Y'want something?" the Swede asked. Mac leaned in a little.

"What? I can't hear anything in here."

"Do you want a drink?" Viggo asked again, leaning in a bit as well and raising his voice.

"Yeah, but..."

"Do you want something?" Mac nodded, and Viggo turned to the female bartender that was there. "Hey, honey."

"Hey there," she replied in a breathy little voice, pushing her strawberry-blonde hair over her shoulder. "What can I get you two?"

"How about an Irish Kiss for me... and a Swedish Blow Job for my friend here?" The bartender batted her eyelashes, and then turned around and went to making the drinks.

"A what-a-what?" Mac asked, blushing hotly. Viggo grinned.

"A Swedish Blow Job. They're pretty good. An ounce of Kahlua, a bit of whipped-cream, and a half ounce of cream soda, in that order. You'll like it."

"And an Irish Kiss?"

"You'll see." They watched the bartender fix up Mac's drink, and then finish Viggo's. She turned and handed Mac his drink, and then leaned over and gave Viggo a kiss on the cheek, before handing him his drink. They went back to their table, and Viggo smirked. "That's an Irish Kiss. This is just a drink. Bailey's, Kahlua, coffee, and whipped cream."

"They didn't card us," Mac said, frowning.

"Why would they? We're pro athletes. They don't give a damn here, anyways. You can tell, because they don't have any of those 'We Card' signs on the door or the mirror.

"You're pretty cool, Viggo."

"You're not so bad yourself, man." Viggo eyed the other discretely, then blushed and looked around to make sure no one had noticed.

"This is really good," Mac said, dragging Viggo back to the table. He couldn't help grinning.

"It's nowhere near as good as the real thing," the Swede said, waggling his eyebrows before winking over at the bartender, who giggled and waved a napkin at him. "Be right back," he said, getting up and waltzing over to the girl.

He came back with seven digits scrawled on a white napkin, and sat down, taking a gulp of his drink. "Nowhere near as good as the real thing."

***^^***

A/N: *giggles and wonders how long it will be before she has to start directing people to chapters at Adultfanfiction.net*


	3. Rules, Rules, and Don't Forget, More Rul...

Nomysp's angel - Heh, um, actually, most of my stories ARE slash now.  Oni/Psymon and Odette/JP are... the only good het parings I can write at the moment.  Rogue/Gambit might come into play someday....  But yes, mostly slash for me.

*puts up sign saying "Review or I'll Think No One's Reading And Stop Updating" sign*

***^^***

            Viggo set his two suitcases on the far bed by the window, stretching.  Moby sighed, and sat down on the other bed, rubbing his forehead.  "Some ride, huh?" the blonde asked, turning around and sitting on his own bed.  Moby nodded, then regarded the other seriously.

            "Look, Viggo.  I know you're a good man, and one step up from Mac, but you're going to have to follow some rules of mine."

            "Sure man... if you'll follow some of mine."

            "First, no bringing over any tricks for the night.  We're sharing this room, so that means I'm not going to leave so you can get some kicks."

            "I don't take girls home.  I go to theirs."  Viggo grinned wolfishly.

            "Secondly," the British man said, disregarding the Swede, "No leaving clothes lying around.  I'm not the cleanest bloke around, but I keep it a personal rule that if the towel's wet, it either gets hung back up or thrown in the hamper."

            "Yeah... it smells musty after a while.  I never like that.  I'm pretty clean, don't worry."  The vet nodded, and then raised an eyebrow.

            "Third rule.  If you need to whack off, do it in the bathroom."  Viggo turned red.  "I don't need to see that, alright?"

            "Jesus, are all your rules about sex and stuff?"  Moby shrugged.

            "No.  Viggo, I need you to trust me on this."  He stood, and walked right up to Viggo, looking down at him through his shades.  "You need to listen to me on this last one.  It's very important."

            "Alright... what is it?"

            "If I start... if I'm having a nightmare, or spazzing out in my bed in the middle of the night, do _not _wake me up."

            "Alright..."

            "I mean it, Viggo."  The British man pulled his sunglasses off and regarded the other worriedly.  "You do _not _wake me up."

            "So long as you wake _me _up if I'm spazzing."  Moby smirked.

            "Deal."

***

            "Rule one, don't talk to me.  Rule two, don't talk to me.  And rule three, _don't talk to me_."

            Nate and Griff looked at Psymon oddly.

            "I'll kick you out the moment Oni comes over, and you don't come back in until I say so - whether you're stuck out in the hall in your tighty-whiteys or not."

            "That's a little mean," Griff muttered, kicking his feet as he sat on his bed.  Psymon growled at him, and he shook his head quickly, eyes widening, "But fair!  Mean, but fair!"

            "Now, look here, _Psymon_," Nate said gruffly, standing up to his full height, which was a few inches taller than the Canadian, "I've gotta few rules of my own."

            "Yeah, yeah, say the pledge of allegiance in the morning, praise the monkey for any countries he blows up, be patriotic at all times, I got it."

            "Those aren't my rules, and I don't take kindly to your insulting of the president."

            "What's more insulting, me calling him a monkey, or the fact that you knew I was talking about him?"

            Nate frowned.

            "Clean up after yerselves, don't go leaving room service trays around, and throw the dirty clothes in the hamper.  Not too hard for you, Stark?"

            Psymon growled.

            "Hey... I have a rule of my own!" Griff said, frowning, "Don't you guys have to follow mine?"

            "Pah," Psymon said, then shrugged, "Well, spit it out, kid."  The redheaded boy crossed his arms.

            "Don't treat me like a little kid just 'cuz I am one.  I'm pretty smart for my age."  Nate shook his head.

            "Sure, Griff."  He didn't sound like he meant it.  Psymon studied the boy, then slowly nodded.

            "Fair enough."

***

            "Kaori, I think we can handle ourselves pretty well, right?"

            "Hai."  Kaori was unpacking her clothes, Oni sitting on a few of her suitcases piled next to her bed.

            "And you know I'll be running over to Psymon's most of the time, right?"

            "Mmhmm..."

            "So, if, y'know, you want to head on over to Mac's at any time during the night, I'll totally understand."

            Kaori blushed, and turned to her friend, "Oni!" she exclaimed, shaking her head.  "Mac and I... we're not a couple!"

            "You _aren't_?  After all that flirting last season?"

            "That was just flirting.  It doesn't mean anything."  Oni frowned.

            "You better make sure Mac thinks that way too, hon.   You know how these boys are."

            Kaori frowned, and returned to unpacking.

***

            "Oh, sugarbaby, I missed you!" Oni cried, throwing herself onto Psymon.  He wrapped his arms around her.  "It's so lonely without you!"

            "Don't worry, cherry tart, you can come over sometime."

            "Is it just me, or are they just scrounging around for pet names now?" Viggo asked.  Odette shook her head.

            "They tend to do that."

            "Well now, since we're all here," Elise began, stretching her arms over her head, "How about we all go out on the slopes?  I, for one, want to check out the new courses."

            "Yeah," Zoe said, her arm looped around Moby's waist, his arm over her shoulders.  Moby nodded.

            "Alrighty then!" Oni cheered, tapping Psymon on the shoulder.  He easily scooped her up to cradle her in his arms.  "To the foothills!"

            The two were halfway out the door when Kaori spoke up.  "You might want your boards!"

            "....Oh yeaaaaah..."

***^^***

A/N:  Sorry about the short chapter, but I kept saying that I'd update, so damn it, I'm gonna update!  The next chapter won't be up for a week... maybe less if I find the time... but anyways, it won't be up because I have to ride through Snow Jam a few times and take notes (XD) so I have something to help me remember WTF goes on.  *shrugs*  If you review, I'll be good to youuuu!  *nods*


	4. Snow Jammin'

A/N:  Sorry for taking so long to write this... I was distracted.  Thanksgiving and all.  *grins*  A whole week off, how cool is that?  Anywho, this is a longer chapter, but I wanted to post it today and couldn't think of anything else to write, so this is all you get for now.  I'll try to get ideas on what to do next time.

***^^***

            The snow shredded as the twelve boards ripped through it, several jumping to leave a patch of untouched snow and to pull a few light tricks, getting ready for the run.

            "Hey you all out on the slopes!" the DJ shouted cheerfully into their headsets, "You're listening to Radio BIG!  So, I've got an update on the newly-arriven - arrived? - SSX riders!  Seems the pack is out headin' towards Snow Jam, so get your asses to the stands and check it out."

            "Well, shit, now we're gonna have to perform!" Oni said, but there was no annoyance in her voice.

            "Weather update: Seems like the snowfall we had last night was God's gift to all snowboarders, with fresh powder just _aching _to be ridden on!"

            "God, he sounds like a bad porno advert," Moby exclaimed over the sound of the snow.  Psymon nodded.

            "We're getting up to the entrance to the course - freeride?"

            "Hell yeah.  I'm not competing against any of you guys without knowing how you ride," Viggo said, crouching down slightly and speeding up.

            "Now, how about some tunes?" the DJ spoke again.  "We've got here some Placebo for y'all, so let's spin them!"

            "Oh my GOD I love this song," Oni shouted, grinning as Bitter End came on.  "The guy's got good taste, I'll give him that.  We ready?"

            The response was the whooshing of air as boarders jumped off the small incline and onto the course.

***

            Psymon growled ferally, looking back at Griff, who was hot on his tail.  "Goddamn it, small fry, back off!"  Griff just shot him an annoyingly smug grin and then reached forward, slamming his hands into the Canadian's back.  Psymon lurched forward, and then smoothly whacked Griff - or at least, where he was supposed to be.

            He looked to the side, only to see two hands come at him quickly.

            "Whoa!"  Mac was just minding his own business, cruising past Psymon, when said Canadian slammed into him, thrown off kilter by the small red-headed boy.  Psymon fell, but Mac veered off course and right into Viggo, who was a few feet away, secretly trying to get in next to Psymon to help Griff take him down.  The two landed with a "whumph," and Viggo stared at the sky dazedly.

            "Sorry, man!" Mac exclaimed, trying to shift off of the other - which is very hard to do with a snowboard strapped to your feet.  Viggo shook his head.

            "No problem," he murmured vaguely.  Mac had gotten to his knees, still half on top of the Swede, and he leaned over, looking down.

            "Are you okay?"  The Swede's piercing blue eyes looked up into Mac's soft blues, and he instantly thought that the Powers That Be really did like him.

            "...I'm okay now."  He sat up, causing Mac to fall back, and shook his head, "Sorry.  I got a little dazed.  This body of mine is pretty fragile, y'know.  Don't go knocking me around."

            "It's not my fault!" the American whined, "Psymon fell into me."

            "...Oh, shit!"  Viggo started to slide to his feet.  "I better go make sure he didn't mutilate poor Griff."

            "Don't worry.  Psymon wouldn't _hurt _him.  Physically.  He prefers to taunt, than actually fight."  
            "Really?"

            "Oh, he _can _kick all of our asses to next Tuesday, don't get me wrong."  Viggo grabbed Mac's arms and hauled him up, drawing them almost as close together as they had been on the ground.

           "Really, now...?"  Mac blinked slowly, his head rushing, and blushed lightly, noticing the lack of space between them.

            _What the hell is he doing?_ Mac thought blankly, looking into the other's eyes, trying to figure out what he was up to.  _I should definitely turn away now.  Like, move a few feet back.  Seriously, legs, move.  Move!  Before this turns into one of those awkward romantic comedy things!_  He frowned, and watched Viggo lean in, just a smidge, Placebo pounding in his ears.  _Why did I think of a romantic comedy?  Romantic?  There's nothing romantic at all about this!  Other than his unnaturally blue eyes.  Those are kinda pretty._  Viggo leaned in a bit more, until they were only a hairsbreadth away.  _He's going to kiss you, Mackenzie, move the fuck away!_  But he leaned in too.

            "We'd better get going," Viggo said easily, letting go and moving a little from Mac, who blinked.

            "Y...Yeah.  We should."  Viggo grinned, then leaned in by Mac's ear, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

            "Did you want me to kiss you?" he whispered.  Mac blushed furiously.

            "No way, man!"  He pulled away, and Viggo smirked, raising an eyebrow.

            "So hasty.  Don't worry, you probably taste bad anyways."  He licked his lips, and Mac gulped quietly, his heart pounding oddly.  "Besides, you're with that cute little Kaori, aren't you?"  Mac shook his head quickly.

            "No I'm not!  We're just friends."

            "Really, now?"  Viggo grinned wolfishly, "Well.  That's a twist.  C'mon, we'll be the last by now."  They started off, but then Viggo looked at him, slowing to his pace.  "Dude, I was just playing with you, so don't freak out.  And... um, could we kinda, pretend I wasn't play-flirting with you just now?"

            "Dude, why would I want to tell anyone?  I let you do it, didn't I?"  Viggo nodded, thoughtful.

            "Then, that says something about you, doesn't it?"  He grinned, "Admit it, you want my hot bod.  Everyone does."

            "How was the bartender chick?" he asked, avoiding the previous topic.  Viggo grinned.

            "Now, now, Mac... If I said something, I'd be tarnishing her reputation."

            "Man, Viggo... that's just insane."

            "You wanna know what's more insane?"

            "What?"

            "The jump ahead."  Viggo leaped up, and Mac looked down, only to see the land disappear and fog take it's place.

            "Holy _shit!_"

***

            The course had ended some ways back, but the twelve boarders didn't even slow down, passing the finish line and heading through some tunnels.  The song ended, and the DJ announced that they were heading straight for Metro City.  They skidded to a halt in front of the lodge, and Griff instantly found Psymon, who looked pretty pissed off, arms crossed, board at his side.

            "I'm really sorry, Psymon!" Griff said quickly, "I didn't mean to shove you _down!_"

            "Shit, better go help out the kid," Viggo muttered to Mac, who was by his side.  Said American grabbed the other's wrist.

            "Hold up, dawg.  Give 'em a chance."

            Psymon stood from his seat on the steps of the lodge, and looked down at Griff, eyes narrowed.

            "I'm really, _really_ sorry!"

            Psymon raised an eyebrow, then shook his head and smirked.  "That was nothing."  Oni came up to them, curious, and Psymon looped an arm over her shoulder.  The two started heading up the steps, but Psymon stopped and looked over his shoulder.  "You're not so bad, kid."  Oni grinned.

            "Awww, is my shnookie-wookie being nice to the wittle kiddy?"

            "Shaddup woman.  Oh, by the way, Griff, tell Nate that the room's off limits for a few hours."  He waggled his eyebrows at Oni, who leaped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.  She winked at the confused Griff behind them, and they disappeared into the lodge.

***

            Elise looked up from her magazine as the phone rang, and then rolled over the bed and grabbed the phone.  "Hello?"

            "Elise?  Is that you?"  The blonde grinned, and sat up.

            "JP, long time no talk.  How are you doing?"

            "You mean other then the broken leg and Luther downstairs watching football on the big screen with surround sound?"  Elise laughed, and heard the Frenchman chuckle.  "I'm fine, considering.  How are you?"

            "I'm pretty good.  I hear Luther's lost some weight?"

            "Yes... He decided to diet because he saw a rather nice girl in London he would like to woo."

            "All the luck to him."  She blinked, and looked at the bathroom door as it opened, steam coming from the room.  Odette stepped out in a fluffy white robe, her hair up in a white towel.  "Oh, yeah.  You're probably calling for Odette," she spoke into the phone.  The French girl looked up curiously.

            "Oui.  Could you put her on?"

            "Hey, Odette, it's for you!" the blonde sing-songed, handing the phone to the girl.

            "Hello?"

            "Bonsoir, mon amour.  Comment allez-vous?"  The girl broke out into a grin and quickly started conversing with her boyfriend in French.  Elise smirked and fell back against the bed, picking up her magazine.

            "God I love that language," she muttered, before flipping to the page she had been on.

***

            When Viggo came up the stairs to go to his room, he first noticed Moby and Zoe.  They were leaning in the doorway of said room, Zoe pushing a few dreads out of Moby's face.

            "Are you sure you're gonna be alright, babe?" she asked softly, "I mean, we could re-arrange the roomies..."

            "I'll be fine, love," Moby responded, gently grabbing her hand and holding it.

            "I just... It's really close to that time, and I don't know if Viggo could handle it."

            "I'll keep in check, don't worry.  It'll be fine," he said, looking much more sure about whatever they were talking about than Zoe did.  He kissed her hand.  "Viggo's an alright guy," he assured her, "He'll be able to handle it.  If not... Well, I can fork out a few more bucks for a single room."  Zoe sighed, and looked down at their feet.  Viggo frowned, and took this moment to come up to them, acting as if he hadn't heard a thing.

            "Well, well, you two are so cuddly it's gonna make me puke."  Moby rolled his eyes, and smirked.

            "Find yourself a lady like Zoe and you'll understand the cuddly part," he responded, moving to the side to let Viggo in.  The Swede headed to the bathroom, to take a shower, and Moby looked down at Zoe, kissing her lightly.  "Don't worry," he murmured, "It'll be fine."

            "If you say so.  Night, Mobes."  She started down the hall.

            "Night, love.  Sleep tight."  The door closed, just as Mac was coming up the steps, Kaori in tow.

            They reached Mac's door, and he grinned.  "Night, Kay."

            "Um... Mac?"  The boy blinked, and pulled off his beanie.

            "Yeah?"

            "We... we are just friends, right?"  Mac raised an eyebrow.

            "As... far as I know...  Why?"  
            "Oni said that I should make sure that you do not like me because of all the flirting we do."  He grinned, and shook his head.

            "Leave it to that chick to get you to be straight up.  Nah, Kay, we're just friends."

            "Good... It would be weird if you liked me."

            "Same with you.  It's too..."  They both shrugged.  "Besides, you had that thing for Brodi."

            Kaori blushed, and didn't respond.

           "Aw, c'mon Kay.  I could totally see it.  He was pretty cool."  She looked around to make sure no one was listening, then nodded.

            "I liked him a lot.  I'm sad that he's gone."

            "Me too.  I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

            "Yes, tomorrow."  Kaori hugged him.  "Oyasumi, Mac!"

            "Night, Kay."  Mac went into his already trashed room and shut the door, Kaori skipping down the hall to an empty room.

***

            "So, what was all that lovey-dovey worried crap I saw written all over your faces?" Viggo asked, sitting in his bed on his laptop, waiting for his e-mail to load.  Moby looked over at him.

            "Nothing."

            "Oh, come on, Moby."  Viggo frowned, closing the laptop, and folding his hands on top of it.  "I heard you _both _say my name.  Is there something I should know, before I get comfortable?"  Moby shook his head, eyes returning to the TV, where a football game was on.  "Dude, don't act like there isn't.  Tell me."

            "It's nothing, alright?!" Moby snapped, glaring at the Swede, who cringed.

            "Sorry," he murmured, looking down.  "Just worried."

            "Bah, what do you have to be worried about?  You're perfectly normal and safe.  Stop trying to nose your way into my business, unless you want me to kick your ass."  Viggo opened the laptop again, then closed it and put it down on the bedside table, turning off his lamp and rolling over.

            "Sorry," he murmured again, closing his eyes.

            "Fucking newbies," he heard Moby growl, the TV being shut off and the room suddenly plunging into darkness.  "Better learn their places."

            Viggo wisely chose not to say anything.

***

            Meanwhile, outside of Nate, Griff, and Psymon's room stood the first two owners, grumbling.

            "This is so not cool," Griff muttered.

***^^***

A/N:  Yeah yeah, I know, bad, crappy, and too focused on Viggo and Mac.  But I like that, so tough!  XD  Psymon and Oni sure don't know the meaning of sharing, do they?

Reviews are very much appreciated, and they tend to make me write a little faster.  Tell me what you want to be in the next chapter - Mac and Viggo and the Sexual Tension between them?  Psymon and Oni?  Psymon bonding with Griff?  Moby's problem?  Tell me what you like... that usually helps me out!


	5. Dancing With Wolves Dammit!

A/N:  WHEEE!  Here's the new chapter, full of Viggo/Mac, and MOBY'S SECRET IS REVEALED.  Yay!  Read on, dear readers, read on!

***^^***

            A week had passed since the free ride down Snow Jam, and the race had not been nearly as... interesting... as the free ride.  Psymon had repaid Griff by knocking him down nice and hard on two occasions; Viggo had done well to avoid Mac, the one time he was knocked into the other resulting in only a quick frown and a sorry; and in the end, Psymon had come in third, Viggo in second, and Mac in first, by a close match.

            The ride back to the lodge was more eventful.

            "Psymon, we're gonna need to rework these rules of yours," Nate growled, standing in front of the sitting Canadian, arms crossed.  Oni raised an eyebrow from her convenient seat in Psymon's lap, his arms around her waist.  Griff was sitting next to them, and had been talking to Oni about a cartoon called Invader Zim.

            "What's to rework?" Psymon asked easily, with a hint of malice underneath.

            "We're not going to wait around outside for hours on end because you need some time with your girl here."  There was a certain way he said "girl" that put Oni on edge.

            "Well, we aren't going to make Kaori do it," she growled, eyes narrowing.  Griff blinked at the three, but decided not to get involved, instead, he got up and went over to Viggo and Mac.

            "This gondola is pretty big," Viggo said, raising an eyebrow.  He looked at Mac, "Are the others in line still?"

            "Nah, they're heading up right now - behind us."  Griff sat down next to Viggo.

            "What's up, lil' buddy?" the Swede asked, grinning at his friend.

            "Nate's pickin' fights with Oni and Psymon, and I don't want to get hurt, so I'm staying out of it."

            "Aw, crap," Mac muttered.  "That's just what we need."

            "Now, Nate, I know you're jealous, but when you get a girl you can have the room too," Psymon said, smirking.  "Unless, you're more likely to get a guy?"

            "You disgusting bastard," the American spat.  "I'm not a queer."

            Viggo frowned, and then smirked.

            "Viggo?" Mac asked, nervous.

            "I'm about to start some major tabloids here," the Swede responded, standing up and gliding over to Nate.  "Oh, Nate, baby, don't hide it.  It's so _obvious_!"  Nate spun, and looked at Viggo in confusion and anger.

            "What the hell are you talking about?!"  Viggo looped his arms over the other male's shoulders, grinning ear to ear.

            "Oh, honey, they know _all _about us."

            "Us?!  What the fu-"  Viggo's arms crossed behind Nate's neck, and he leaned up and kissed the other full on the lips.

            "Holy shit!" Mac shouted, jumping up.  Griff raised an eyebrow and blinked confusedly.  Oni and Psymon started cackling, Oni at Mac's response and Psymon at Nate's.

            "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, YOU FUCKING FAIRY GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"  Nate shoved the Swede into the pole behind him, then punched him, hard, in the stomach, causing him to double over.  "Don't fucking touch me!"

            "Ow," Viggo hissed, grabbing his stomach, then looking up and grinning cheekily at Nate.  "Now, honey, save the rough stuff for the bedroom."

            "Shut up!" Nate yelled, letting his fist head straight for Viggo's teeth.

            Mac was in between them in an instant, and grabbed the other American's fist, twisting his arm painfully.  "Back _off_," he growled.

            "Yeah, Nate, back off.  You don't wanna get in trouble for committing a hate crime, now do you?" Viggo asked, still grinning as he slowly stood.  Then he frowned, "Does that count if you're only bi?  I was never good with American laws."

            "Hey, I was part right!" Psymon exclaimed.  Oni smacked his shoulder lightly.

            "I'm gonna let you go now, and your gonna go sit down over on the other side of the gondola, and shut yer trap until we get back to the lodge, a'ight?"  With that, Mac let go of the other's arm, and pushed him over towards the corner opposite Griff.  He turned to Viggo.  "You okay, man?"

            "Yeah, no problems here."  He turned to Nate, who was glaring at him from the corner.  "Hey, sailor, tell me next time you get kicked out.  I'll show you a good time."

            "Fucking cocksucker."

            "Only part-time."

            "Dude, don't push it," Mac muttered, "That guy's violent."  Viggo shot him a look.

            "Really.  Hadn't noticed."  Oni grinned as the gondola came to a shaky stop.  Psymon stood, holding his girl, and grinned at Nate.

            "Sorry, man, but the rule stays.... And stay out of the room for the afternoon, okay?"

            "Aw, man," Griff muttered, picking up his board and standing, "Again?"

            "You can hang in my room," Mac said, grinning, "You any good at Bloody Roar?"

            "Any good?!" the boy asked excitedly, "I'm _only _good!"

            "Good, I've been lookin' for some competition.  You wanna come, Viggo?"

            "Oh, I don't know...  I mean, Moby might horribly miss my vivacious presence in the room..."  He looked at the gondola coming up and noticed said boarder engaged in a heavy make-out session with Zoe, and then smirked, "Then again, he might praise the gods.  Alright, sure."  He followed the two to the lodge.  Nate was the last out, and he growled, his board in a white-knuckled grip.

***

            After being beaten fifteen times in a row by Griff, Mac decided that maybe challenging someone who knew how to control the most powerful characters in the game was a bad idea.  Viggo had done his best from his bed of dirty clothes, which he had shoved to the side and sat in, quite comfortably.  He had cheered both of them on, laughing at Mac's failed attempts to win.

            "You comfortable?" Mac asked dryly as he stood.  Viggo gave him the thumbs up.

            "I never knew a guy to have so much clothing," he said absently, toying with the sleeve of a sweatshirt.  "Even I don't have this much crap."

            "I dunno.  Just like clothes."  He shrugged, and passed Griff the CD case that held all of his RPGs, to let the kid play something on his own for a while, while Mac rested and maybe ordered a few burgers for them.  "I get cold easily, so half the time I need more on at one time."

            "That's deterring."  Mac raised an eyebrow.

            "Deterring you from what?"  Viggo grinned, and pushed himself up from the pile, then winced and touched his chest.

            "Well, damn!" he muttered exasperatedly, lifting up his shirt, having shed his jacket a while back.  There was a darkening bruise on his stomach, right below his ribs.

            "Ouch."  Mac turned and grabbed the ice bucket, going into the bathroom.  Viggo followed him, shirt back in it's proper position.

            "What are you doing?"

            "Duh, man, I'm making an ice... uh... thing.  For your bruise."

            "Don't you Americans use beef?"

            "Nah, that's for black eyes."  Mac had taken one of the clean hand towels from the towel rack and put some of the non-melted ice cubes on it, folding in the corners and looking at Viggo, who had lifted his shirt again to study the bruise.

            The American put the bag on the bruise.  "Hold that there, 'kay?"

            "Yes, mother," Viggo snorted, putting his hand on top of the ice pack, and consequently, on top of Mac's hand.

            "Um..."

            "Thanks," the Swede said quickly, moving his hand so Mac could pull his away.  "Jag tro jag älskar dig."

            "Wha?"

            "I said it's not as painful.  Sorry, Swedish slip."  Mac nodded, and pulled his hand away finally.  _Liar, liar, pants on fire,_ Viggo's inner voice murmured.

            "It's okay.  At least it doesn't hurt, huh?"

            "Yeah.  Um, so..."

            "So..."

            "Moby's acting weird," Viggo suddenly blurted out.  Mac frowned, and raised an eyebrow.

            "He always acts weird, he's British."

            "No... I mean, he's acting weird.  I heard him and Zoe talking."  Mac blinked, then his eyes widened.

            "Do you think he knocked her up?"

            "Whaaaat?!"  Viggo shook his head quickly, "No, no, no!  I mean... she sounded more worried about _him._  I think he's a psychopathic murderer."

            "He can come off like that sometimes," Mac muttered.

            "I'm kinda worrying for my life here, y'know?"  Viggo easily lifted himself onto the counter of the large bathroom, frowning.  "Zoe said something about it being close to 'that time.'  What the hell would that mean?"

            "He's on the rag?"  Mac jumped on his feet, looking slightly hysterical, "I knew it!  He's really a woman in disguise!  There was a _reason _he was so pissy last season!"

            "He's not a girl!" Viggo exclaimed, grabbing the boy's shoulder to calm him down.  "Believe me, he is not a girl."

            "....You and Moby?!"

            "_What?!_  No, dude... blegh.  Jag blott vilja dig."

            "Wha??"

            "Swedish again.  I only like cute guys.  If that."  _Hanging from a telephone wire,_ the voice in the Swede's head again murmured.

            "Dude... you're really bi?"

            "Yeah... I mean, c'mon.  I want to be God's gift to everyone, and you can't do that if you only hit on girls."

            "Uh..."  Mac blushed lightly, and looked around.

            "Don't worry, man.  You tell me to stop and I'll leave you alone.  Nate was just asking for it... the exception to the rule."  Mac nodded slowly.

            "How is Moby acting weird, exactly?" he asked.

            Viggo grinned as he explained - Mac made no move to tell him to stop flirting.

            _Good sign._

***

            That night, Viggo was laying in bed, eyes closed even though he was still awake.  He heard strange noises coming from the other side of the room, where Moby was sleeping.  Slowly, the Swede rolled over, opening his eyes and looking through the darkness at Moby.  The Englishman was tossing and turning in bed, groaning and muttering softly.  "Moby?" he whispered, sitting up, before remembering that said boarder didn't want to be woken up during nightmares.

            Still, it wouldn't hurt to check and make sure he wasn't dying like it sounded.  Viggo winced as his feet touched the cold wood floors, and then crept over to the other's bed, rubbing his hands up and down his upper arms, shivering in nothing but the monogrammed satin high cut teal bikini briefs he was practically known for.  He leaned down and looked at Moby, then jumped back and grabbed his robe, pulling it on as he made a beeline for the door.

***

            "Shut the fuck up!" Allegra yelled, throwing a pillow at the door, which was reverberating with the knocks.

            "Zoe!  Wake up!"

            "Zoe, go shut the fucker up!" Allegra growled, her second pillow meeting with the just-waking-up Zoe's head.

            "You bitch, don't throw shit at me!" she shouted.

            "_Zoe!_"

            "I'm comin', I'm comin'," the punk rider muttered, grabbing a robe from the floor and shrugging it on.  She opened the door a crack and glared at Viggo.  "What?"

            "Moby - I don't... I mean..."  Zoe opened the door wider, and looked over at the calendar she hung up over her bed.

            "Oh.  Fuck.  C'mon," she muttered quietly, closing the door as she exited.  "What did you see?"

            "Fangs.  Grr argh stuff.  Like a demented puppy dog."

            "Don't call Moby a demented puppy dog."

            "It's the only comparison I could make!"  Viggo unlocked the door and opened it, letting Zoe in.

            "Bloody hell, Viggo, weren't you asleep?!" came Moby's voice, slightly deeper.  He was sitting up, but the room was completely dark.

            "How the hell was I supposed to sleep with you groaning and tossing and turning and causing a ruckus?!"

            "Wanker."  Zoe grumbled and sat on the edge of Moby's bed, turning on the lamp.  Moby winced and raised a hand, which was steadily becoming furrier and furrier, the nails already claws, to shield his eyes from the light.  He had definitely taken on the "demented puppy dog" look.

            "See?!  Demented puppy dog!  Eeeeeeeeeevil."

            "Shaddup," Zoe growled, pushing Moby's hand to the side to look at the fuzz appearing.  "Does anything hurt?"

            "Yeah, my fookin' eyes, turn the lamp off!"

            "Such a crybaby," Zoe muttered, doing as her boyfriend asked and shutting the lights off.

            "Um... okay... so I'm supposed to be the only one surprised about this whole... fur thing, right?  That's all according to plan?" Viggo asked, looking at the bed.

            "Not just fur, mate, claws, ears, fangs, the whole shebang."

            "And that means what I think it means?"

            "Yess'm.  We're takin' a turn for the supernatural, but that's to be expected with this lot of freaks."

            "You're not one to talk," Zoe said absentmindedly.

            "Don't make me bite you, luv.  'Cause I will."

            "Okay, wait.  Hold on."  Viggo stumbled over and sat on his own bed, staring at the two in the black.  "Werewolf?"

            "Give the boy a prize."

            "But... dude... totally... like, not real!"

            "Yeah, crazy shit, isn't it?"

            "Okay, yeah.  This is... yeah.  Um, you guys don't mind if I just pretend I'm tripping out on acid right now, right?"

            "Not at all."

            "Okay."  And with that, Viggo promptly fainted.

***^^***

A/N:  Whee, wasn't that fun boy's and girls?  Now, review, and tell me what to put in the next chapter other than Viggo/Mac!  Yaaay!


	6. Secrets Revealed Revised!

A/N: Wheeee. Here we go, mah homie g's! Some serious shit happens here - Psymon's angsty secret is revealed, Viggo confronts Mac, and... um... that's it, actually. **READ THIS PART HERE - **_Some of this has... sensitive?... issues for some people. Just lettin' y'all know... some people are really high-strung about this shit. Not to give anything away, but you might have had it happen to you indirectly... it has to do with pregnancy._

A/N2:  I decided to change the ending of this chapter – it really wasn't what I wanted to happen – there's a lot more before those two finally get together.  Mmm.  Drawing out stuff is fun.  SO, disregard what you read last time, and re-read the last part of this – or the whole chapter.  *nods*

***^^***

            As the sun sank down behind Peak Three, Oni was leaning against the balcony railing of the room Psymon shared.  Griff was with Mac and Viggo in town, and Nate was taking a free ride down the Metro.  The cold air was calm, and there were a few clouds on the horizon, all blazing red and orange.

            She wasn't surprised when two firm, tattooed arms wrapped around her waist, and smiled vaguely as Psymon rested his head on her shoulder.

            "What are you up to?" he asked, watching the sky burn.

            "Not much... Just thinking."

            "About what?"

            "Life, death, what it'd be like to be a slice of cheese..."  Her boyfriend chuckled, but it seemed to die out quicker than usual.  "What's wrong?" she asked, turning around in his grip so she was facing him.

            "Nothin'."

            "Oh, don't give me that crap.  I know something's wrong... something's been wrong for a while."  Psymon frowned, and pulled away, running a hand through his dreadlocks.

            "Has it been that obvious?"

            "You're forgetting, I know you."  She crossed her arms over her chest.  "Spill it, hotshot."

            "It's not a big deal - I just have some crap on my mind, that's all.  I'll figure it out."

            "Maybe I can help?"

            "It's something I have to do on my own."  There was an edge to the man's voice, but Oni didn't pay it any attention.

            "Psy, you have to tell me."

            "I don't have to do a goddamn thing!" he snapped, and she jumped slightly, but frowned.

            "You _do,_ or else you're going to be snappy like this all the time."

            "_Look_, Oni, I know you're trying to be Miss Psychanalysist here, but I don't need you trying to figure me out right now."  There was warning in his voice, and he looked rather short-tempered.  Oni, however, could outstand anything he wanted to pull.

            "Psymon, you are going to fucking tell me.  I need to know!"

            "You don't need to fucking know!  You don't need to know a fucking thing!"

            "Yes I fucking do!"

            "Goddamn it, bitch, shut the fuck up!"  Psymon raised a hand threateningly, when Oni's slightly panicked voice stopped him from doing anything drastic.

            "It's hurting you!" she shouted, then continued quietly, "And... that hurts me."  His arm dropped to his side and he looked at Oni - really _looked _- and found her with her arms crossed, looking insecure.

            "Oni..."

            "Look, don't make me have to go through this again.  It hurts me to see you undecided and more violent than usual, so can't you just tell me?"

            "It's.... honestly, it's nothing.  Just family business.  I just have to straighten out some papers and stuff... it's kind of eating at me."  She took a cautious step towards him.

            "When you got that call from home... why did it make you so angry?"

            Psymon was silent, and Oni was afraid he might go recluse for a while.  But he finally motioned her into the room, and securely locked the balcony doors, then sat on his bed heavily, looking worn out all of a sudden.

            "The call I got.... it wasn't directly from home.  It was more of a.... mid-point between me and my family up in Canada."  He cleared his throat, resting his elbows on his knees, his hands dangling loosely, and his head down slightly.  "He's a friend of mine who lives up there, who keeps me updated when I need to be, since my parents didn't do it themselves.

            "He said... He said that my mom... He said that she got knocked up by some guy that dad didn't like much.  And that..."  He cleared his throat again, and Oni stood in front of him, feeling slightly awkward now that she had gotten her boyfriend to open up.  He was still looking at the ground.  "Dad did some stupid shit... and he's going to be on trial soon for it."  Oni was wise enough not to ask what he had done.  Psymon's voice got steadily heavier.  "Mom... she... I don't know, exactly, what happened... but the baby was stillborn or she had a miscarriage or some crap... and..." His voice cracked, and he looked up at Oni.  His eyes were watering slightly.  "And I guess, the strain or something was too much... and she just kind of... gave up?"  One tear fell, followed by another, until he couldn't stop them if he wanted to.

            Oni felt very insecure at that particular moment - what did someone do when they were confronted by a crying maniac?  What was she supposed to do?  Her womanly instincts didn't quite cover this topic.

            She slowly moved next to her boyfriend and sat down on the bed next to him, wrapping her arms in the most comforting way she could.  He leaned against her, eyes shut in a vain attempt to stop crying, and she maneuvered them both until he was laying with his head in her lap.

            "I'm sorry, Psy.  I shouldn't have asked."

            "...Nah..." he whispered hoarsely.  "It... I dunno.  It feels better."

            "What?"  He looked up at her.

            "It feels better now that someone knows."  She smiled weakly.

            "It tends to do that."

            "Just...  Don't tell anyone, alright?"  He looked worried, and she shook her head.

            "Not a soul."

            "Thanks."

            "No problem, honey.  Get some rest, alright?"  There was some more maneuvering, and soon they were resting on top of the blankets, Oni still holding onto Psymon protectively.

            _One more thing we have in common_, Oni thought to herself lazily as she drifted into sleep.

***

            The holidays were apparently well celebrated on the mountain, if the smell of pine and gingerbread in the air was any hint.  The lodge was welcoming after a long day in town, and Viggo gratefully sat down in one of the recliners by the fire, which smelled much like cinnamon.

            "Gotta love scented pine cones," Elise said, sitting in the recliner next to him.

            "Hey, babe.  Have a good run against Nate?"  She smiled mysteriously.

            "He's better than I thought he would be."

            "Eh, he's okay."  Viggo pulled the lever and the recliner leaned back, the footrest coming out.

            "Are you talking about his snowboarding skills or his kissing skills?"  Viggo grinned easily, crossing his arms behind his head.

            "You can choose."

            "Viggo, you asshole!" came a disgruntled shout of a certain American boy, "Get back here and help us carry in all this shit!"

            "Watch your mouth, punk!" Viggo shouted back, putting the footrest back, and standing up.  "Be back in a little bit, doll.  Keep that seat open for me?"

            "Only if you promise never to call me doll."

            "Give me your number and we've got a deal."

            "Viggo!" Mac growled again, holding too many bags and glaring at both the Swede and the model.

            "Sorry, Mac, I'll give you back your cheap labor," Elise said, before pointing at the door.  "Go.  Help."

            "Yes ma'am."  He marched out of the door, and after Mac put his bags down, he went to get more.  Griff was sifting through the bags, trying to find his stuff.

            "Griff, c'mon man, just grab some bags and go.  We'll get it all sorted out up there," Mac said, pulling some bags out of the jeep.  Viggo grinned.

            "Do as daddy tells you, Griff."

            "Aw, shaddup man."

            "Fine, fine...." Griff started, pulling some bags out with him, before noticing Nate making his way into the lodge.  "Viggo, you aren't going to make out with Nate again, are you?  That was nasty."

            "It wasn't so pleasant for me, lil' man.  Go take those up and get your stuff out of 'em."  Griff headed up the hill from the jeep to the lodge, and Mac frowned.

            "Why did you do it, then?"

            "Do what?"

            "Make out with Nate."  Viggo scratched the back of his head as the two headed up the hill, last of the bags in hand.

            "I didn't _make out _with him... Just a kiss.  And hey, I'm a flirt.  You know that."

            "Yeah, but..."  Their boots clunked up the steps, and Mac deposited the bags inside the threshold, staying outside.  Viggo realized that something was going down, and he did the same with the two bags he was holding, returning to stand in front of Mac, hands on his hips.

            "But what?"

            "I don't know.  I just..."

            "Bull shit you don't know.  You just what?"  Viggo smirked at the irate looking American.  "Spill it, man, I'm not getting any younger."

            "I just don't like you flirting with other-"  Mac cut himself off, blushing, "It's just annoying, that's all."  Viggo grinned, finally on to something.

            "You don't seem to mind it," he said, leaning forward so he was looming over the other slightly, arms bracing himself against the wall just above Mac's head.  Mac himself looked almost drugged.

            "...What if I asked you to stop flirting with me now?" he whispered hoarsely, looking away.  Viggo moved his left hand to grab the other's chin lightly, turning the American to face him.

            "I'm not flirting with you anymore."

            Mac didn't really understand what was going on - Viggo was close and disrupting his chain of thought by looking at him like he was.  He had known the other male for about, what, two weeks?  And he was already getting butterflies in his stomach and his mind reeled like it was drugged whenever the Swede was near.  He had been distracted through their whole shopping trip because he was intent on not focusing on Viggo, for crying out loud!

            "Viggo..."

            "Hmm?"  The Swede leaned in even closer, noses almost touching.

            "I... Don't think we should do this."

            "Do what?"  The question was asked innocently enough, but there was something under the surface that made Mac shiver - not unpleasantly, though.

            "This.  You shouldn't be flirting with me like this..."  His head was clearing slightly, but he was still trapped in Viggo's eyes.

            "Didn't I already say that I wasn't flirting with you?"

            "It's just... you can't seriously _mean _anything by this..."  Viggo's pleasantly entrancing eyes suddenly turned sharp and narrowed, a frown replacing his calm smirk.

            "Why can't I?"

            "Because, dude... it's...I mean..."

            Viggo crushed his lips fiercely against Mac's, silencing whatever weak protest the boy was making.  Mac staggered at the sudden intensity coming from the Swede, and slammed against the wall, eyes wide.

            Slowly, his eyelids slid down as he closed his eyes, and one arm reached up under Viggo's to grab the other's jacket.  Viggo didn't let Mac stay like that long, because he was soon a foot away, glowering at Mac.

            "Jag _veta_ jag älskar dig, Mac!  Dig verka som bli förälska i mig!"  Viggo threw up his hands in frustration and continued to babble on in Swedish, ignoring Mac's confused look.  "Din jävla rövhål!  Jag jävla älskar dig!"

            "What the hell are you saying, man?  Some of that sounded familiar." Mac asked cautiously.  Viggo growled.

            "I said_ I love you_ and _you seem to be in love with me_ and that _you're a fucking asshole _and _I fucking love you!_"

            Mac was silent for a moment, and Viggo frowned.

            "Like sounds too childish.  Love is a better word.  Though it's more of a huge fucking attraction."  Mac looked slightly confused for a minute, then sighed.

            "Look, Viggo.  You're a nice guy, y'know?  And... I dunno.  I'm just not..."

            "...Fine, whatever."  Viggo started to head to the door, but Mac grabbed his arm.

            "Look, man, I just-"  Viggo turned smoothly.

            "Naw, it's cool, I get it.  It's _chill_, as those Californians say it.  Just forget about it."  Viggo shrugged out of Mac's grip, and slunk into the lodge.  Mac frowned.

            "Well.. shit."  He ran a hand through his hair, then looked around curiously.  "How come I feel like a hundred eyes are glaring at me right now?"

***^^***

A/N:  This chapter has been changed, because I fucking HATED the last ending.  I've got more to do before anything happens.


	7. Confessions Of The Mind

A/N**: If you haven't already, please go back and re-read the last bit of the last chapter** – the part about Viggo and Mac has been changed. I have found out that my friend DID know that by having me write that, I would get writers block! I smell mutiny! Don't worry, she'll be punished in the following chapters.

By the way, if you don't understand WTF is going on in some parts of this, feel free to e-mail me, IM me, or review with your e-mail address and tell me what you don't get, so I can explain it O_o; I know, it's bad when a writer has to explain their writing, but ah well. Also, review with your e-mail address if you want to be notified of the next update! That said, please continue to read!

***^^***

Viggo growled, scrubbing his teeth with a ferocity that was only found in animals. Moby looked up from his book, watching the younger man pace across the room.

"What's your problem, mate?"

"Nuffink," the Swede muttered, going to the bathroom to rinse out his mouth. "Fuck, I'm bleeding!"

"Your gums tend to do that when you beat them with your toothbrush."

"Gah! This day has gone from bad to worse!" The blonde came out of the bathroom and flopped into his bed, groaning into the pillow. Moby raised an eyebrow, returning to his book.

"Make sure you don't keep bleeding. I get... antsy." Viggo looked up, and noticed he was being totally serious.

"You might wanna get that checked out."

"Tried. Not exactly many cures that don't involve silver bullets."

"Jeeze. That's hard." There was silence.

"So, what's your problem?" Moby finally asked again, dog-earing the page and putting the book down, looking at the other with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing."

"I'm the only one allowed to say nothing when there's something in this room!"

"Shut yer trap, ya whiny English boy." Despite this, Viggo rolled over and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. "I just played my cards wrong, that's all."

"...Oh. So you finally professed your undying, everlasting, one-sided love to the little yank, huh?"

"You are so oldschool, it's killing me," the Swede muttered, then blinked. "Waitasec. You _knew?_"

"Aduh." Moby motioned vaguely with a hand. "He's never gonna like you, bruv."

"A pair of 'yank' lips says otherwise." Moby regarded him with surprise.

"So you did the dirty, eh?" the Englishman finally said, smirking.

"What? No!" Viggo shook his head. "Stop it. You're making me sound like a girl."

"Viggo, you're the closest to a girl you'll ever get, believe me. So, what's the scoop? You got a bit of French in but you come back to the room like you just got turned down for the Nobel Peace Prize."

"That's all it was, arsel. Nothin' more."

"Hmm." Viggo rolled back on his side, facing away from the other.

"Mammaknullare... Is it still that time?"

"Yeah. For another day or two."

"Great. I'm going to sleep. Don't tear me to shreds."

"I'll try my best." The lights were flicked off, but Viggo brooded on in the darkness.

***

"Psymon, you aren't kicking us out tonight, are you?" Psymon rolled his eyes, watching the screen with too much concentration to actually be _watching_ the show on. Griff was bouncing on his bed, looking down at Psymon's back.

"Nah."

"Cool. Whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to watch Sex And The City."

"Why?" Psymon blinked, then looked at the screen again.

"....Dunno." He switched it to wrestling, then to ESPN.

"Hey, it's us!"

"Yeah. Great." Griff frowned, and then bounced over to the edge, before flopping down next to Psymon.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin', kid." Griff's frown turned to a pout, and he crossed his arms.

"I told you not to treat me like a kid!" he whined. Psymon smirked.

"My mistake. Where's Nate?" he suddenly asked, looking around.

"He's practicing the course. I think he's angry because Viggo kissed him."

"Obviously." Griff watched as they rode down Snow Jam, thoughtful.

"I think he's still mad because Elise saw it, and probably thinks he's a jackass because of it." Psymon grinned, then reached over and ruffled the boy's hair.

"You're perceptive."

"It doesn't matter though, right? Because Elise has... 'better taste,' right?" Psymon looked at him, bemused.

"Where'd you hear that?" Griff grinned.

"I heard Elise talking to Oni this afternoon, before I went shopping with Viggo and Mac. What's going on with them, anyways?"

"What do you mean?" Psymon changed the channel again.

"Well, they get all awkward and Viggo gives Mac those googley eyes that you and Oni give each other sometimes. Are they going out too?" Psymon chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure that Mac likes Kaori, little man." Griff shook his head, watching the commercial for Del Taco.

"Nuh-uh, I heard them talking once when we were outside. They're just friends, they both said so. Mac said something about Kaori and that Brodi guy." Psymon blinked once, then again, looking at the redhead.

"Brodi, huh? That's surprisingly not surprising. But," he continued, "A lot of the time, people will say they don't like someone when they really do but aren't ready to say it. Especially to their face." Psymon's look was shaded, but Griff didn't call him on it.

"Well, Viggo and Mac say they're just friends too, but they do more gooey, lovey stuff than Mac and Kaori do." Psymon shrugged.

"I dunno, man. Crazier things have probably happened."

"Yeah, did you hear Viggo last night? He was yelling for Zoe. It was weird. He called Moby a demented puppy dog." Psymon smirked, and then flopped back on the bed to watch South Park.

"Moby's a crazy moth- mofo. Who knows what half of the things people call him mean?" Griff shrugged, then crawled up to the end table. "What are you doing now, eh?"

"I'm hungry. I'm getting a burger – do you want something?"

"....Nah. That's okay," the Canadian said, "Keep it down, I'm going to get some sleep."

"Sure. Thanks for not kicking me out of the room tonight, Mac's smells kind of funky. I don't think he does any laundry." Psymon rolled over on his side, chuckling.

"I don't think he knows what laundry _is_."

***

Nate growled, grinding his teeth as he sat at the counter of Denny's. He thought.

_ Fucking homo. Stickin' his tongue down my throat like that. I should fucking **throttle**__him! I wish I had!_

Then, his conscience and his common-sense stepped in. _I wish I hadn't blown up like that. I wish I had been calmer about it. Now Elise thinks I'm more of an ass then before._

Back to destructive thoughts. _I wish I had beaten the shit out of him! Kicked him until he collapsed! If his fucking boy toy hadn't stepped in, I would've!_

_I wish I hadn't hit him. I wish I had thought before I acted._

_I should go beat him up and show him who's who around here!_

_ I should go apologize. In front of Elise, probably. That would make me look better._

He sighed, and looked at his cup of coffee. The steam was barely visible, but he could feel it hit his face. He sighed again. _I wish I hadn't overreacted like that._

***

_Screaming.__ Screaming, blood, and pain. Mixed with the pain was this insatiable hunger, fueled by the smell of blood and not to be quelled by it. A rage that ran up his spine and into the deepest, most primal and dark part of his brain raised it's horrible head and screamed._

Viggo shivered, listening to Moby growl and hiss in his sleep. He had already transformed, in sleep, and was now sounding like no more than a feral animal. It was frightening; the sound of the wolf inside of the Englishman being freed; the smell of blood that was both on his tongue because of his gums and in the air because Moby had bitten his arm earlier to keep from screaming; the feeling that seemed to create a malignant aura around the other.

_He could sense prey nearby, but his own self was holding him back, constantly reminding him that the prey was his roommate, his **friend**, and besides, he probably wouldn't taste good, anyways. However, the fear that he could feel in his sleep was astounding, and he growled lowly. The fear grew._

The still night was pierced by a wolf howl, and Viggo instantly jumped up, looking at Moby fearfully. He knew the other was still asleep, but the sound had come from him. Another howl, outside, far away, responded. The Swede shivered, and then he yelped as he caught sight of Moby's yellowed eyes.

"Get out." His voice was deep and very rough, as though it was nearly impossible to speak. "You smell like blood."

"I... I..."

"_Get out!_" he shouted shrilly, distinct fear in his voice. Viggo leapt out of his bed and made a mad dash for the door, grabbing a pair of pants on the way out.

***

Mac tossed his alarm clock onto the ground, before realizing that it was not the reason he had woken up. He groaned and rubbed his forehead, cursing his habit of bashing the mechanical shit out of anything that caused noise in the morning.

Getting up, he went to the door and opened it, blinking in the dim light that was always on at night in the hall.

"Viggo?" he questioned, cautious. The Swede was almost in a cold sweat, and looked as though he was running for his life.

"Moby – he..." _He's a werewolf, and said that I smell like blood, so I had to run for my safety?_ "He was yelling in his sleep. I... It's..."

"He does that a lot," Mac murmured, ducking his head to the side to catch Viggo's eyes, which were looking at the room he had just left. "What was he yelling?"

"Weird things... I got scared. Stuff about blood." The Swede suddenly realized how stupid he must look, standing in the hall in his monogrammed satin high cut teal bikini briefs and big white sleeping shirt, and shifted uncomfortably. "I just... uh... Can I make myself at home on your pile of clothes tonight?"

"Uhm..." Mac was busy looking at the monogrammed satin high cut teal bikini briefs. "Sure, dawg. It's cool."

"Uh, thanks." Mac let the other inside, and closed the door. "Um..." The Swede, for lack of anything left to say, simply went to the pile of clothes in the corner, and worked on kicking them into a pile for a bed.

"...Look... About earlier..." Viggo sighed.

"It's no biggie, Mac. I'm cool, I told you that. I'll get over you in a matter of days; I still have that bar chick's number."

"But I don't want-" Viggo looked at the American, the smallest hint of hope in his eyes. He coughed. "I don't want there to be any bad blood between us. That's all."

"Oh." Viggo sighed again, and went back to the pile. "No, don't worry. There isn't any 'bad blood' between us. I just want to be friends."

"That's.... yeah, that's cool. I like you, man, you're really cool... but I just... I..." Mac trailed off. "You really wear monogrammed satin high cut teal bikini briefs."

"Yeah, man.... Just like you wear boxers _and _briefs." Mac smiled slightly and sat down on the edge of his bed, watching as Viggo finally got all of his clothes into a proper pile. The Swede then turned, and pulled at his shirt, looking around. "Uhm."

"What?"

"....Can I just ask... one thing?" Mac looked at Viggo, trying to read the other, trying to figure out what he would ask.

"Uh.... I guess..." Viggo looked up from the ground and at Mac.

"Can I just... get one more kiss? Just one," Viggo said quickly, noticing Mac's look, "And I'll leave you alone. Promise."

"I....um...." Mac looked around the room for any sign that they were being watched, then quietly nodded. "Alright... but, just one."

"Just one." Viggo moved in front of the other, looming over him, and Mac watched as Viggo leaned down. He tilted his head, and met the other's lips very carefully, unsure as to how this kiss was supposed to be. Viggo's arm snaked around the American's shoulders, holding him in place, but Mac didn't mind.

Viggo sighed as he pulled away, and stepped back. "...Thanks." Mac nodded, though he wasn't really paying attention.

"You're welcome..." The Swede moved towards the pile of clothes, when Mac stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, man... you can sleep in the bed. I don't mind."

"Uh..."

"Just don't kick me, a'ight?" Viggo smiled very shyly – very unlike himself – and nodded.

"A...Alright. Thanks." And they climbed into the bed, each one determined to not touch the other.

***^^***

A/N: Thanks for putting up with the long wait, you guys, and my pathetic and short chapters. Review, please, and leave your e-mail if you want to be notified of the next chapter!  Also, tell me what you want to see in upcoming chapters – more of what character or plotline.  I really do tend to listen to you guys.... I swear, I'll do something angsty with Psymon... like... making him fall off a cliff!  ....No, wait... that's been done....

PS:  Mammaknullare means "motherfucker" and Arsel means "ass" in Swedish.  Just letting you know.


	8. Screaming Denial

A/N:  Hey-o!  I update again, with another delightful chapter with... *checks*  Swearing, problem-avoiding, denial, and Oni attacking Nate.  Woo-hoo!

I would like do dedicate this chapter to two boys from school:  The Uber-Straight Tyler and The Strange Muse Anthony.  These two gave me the idea for this first part of this chapter – it's based on true-to-life events.  WHOO!

I'm also doing something very special in a mad attempt to get more reviews!  **The 50th** reviewer for this fic gets two things – the next chapter dedicated to them, and a fic written for them!  You can choose the pairing, the type of fic, basically anything, and I'll put it into words – the only catch is that you have to be the 50th reviewer.  Whee!  I'm doing this because I want to get more stuff out here, and some people would actually LIKE this shit.  I think.  So, yeah, if you're the 50th reviewer, I'll e-mail you and ask for the details.  Whoo!

***^^***

            It was the early afternoon when Viggo burst into the lobby of the lodge, wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants and his boots.  His board was in his hand, and he was grinning.

            "_These_ are _the_ best sweats in the _world_!" he exclaimed.  The four boarders in the lobby looked at him.  Psymon and Griff were wrestling, and though Psymon was going easy on the other, he was still winning.  Mac was playing his Gameboy while laughing at the two on the ground, and Elise was reading a novel, facing the fire.

            "Yeah, okay," Griff said, before tackling Psymon in a desperate surprise attack.  Elsie and Mac simply raised their eyebrows.

            "No, they are!  Here, feel!"  He walked over to Elise, and she hesitantly pet the leg of the pants.

            "Wow, they're soft," she said, nodding, "What are they made of?"

            "Hell if I know!"  He went over to Mac.  "Here, feel!"  He then blinked, then blushed lightly, "Er, you don't have to if you don't want to."

            "Naw, man," Mac responded, smiling faintly.  He reached out and ran his hand along the pant leg.  "Yeah, that is soft.  I think it's like fleece or something.  I might have a matching headband..." he trailed off.

            Psymon and Griff stopped in mid-strangle, watching the two with interest.  Elise looked up and shook her head, before returning to her book.  Mac was stroking Viggo's leg, zoned out slightly.  Viggo was watching his hand, the blush growing.

            "Told you," Griff muttered to Psymon, who raised an eyebrow at the two.

            "Uh..."  Viggo's cough drew Mac out of his stupor, and he blushed as red as Viggo.

            "Uh, yeah, they're really soft.  Definitely fleece."  Viggo smiled.

            "Yeah.  Oh, jeezus, I'm freezing and tracking snow.  Gotta go change!"  The Swede quickly departed.

            Psymon started cackling.  Griff grinned.  Elise shook her head again, but smiled nonetheless.  "What?!" Mac asked hotly, glowering at them.

            "Nothing," Elise said for them all, and returned to her book, still smiling.

            "What's so funny?!" the American asked Psymon, glaring.

            "The pants!" he cackled.  "The pants control you!"

            "Invader Zim reference?" Oni asked, coming in from outside.  "We talkin' about the Swede's pantalones?"  Psymon nodded.

            "Mac was zoning!" Griff said cheerfully, "Like you when you trace Psymon's tattoos!"

            "I'm sure it's not _exactly_ the same," the girl said, smirking at Mac.  Psymon smirked.

            "I dunno – he seemed pretty into it," he said, and Mac flushed.

            "I was just admiring the fabric!" he shouted.

            "The fabric, or the thing that the fabric covered?" Elise said, monotone. Oni raised her eyebrows.

            "_Really _now?"  Oni looked over at Mac, who was glaring with pink cheeks.  "Mac, is there something you've been hiding from us?"

            "Leave me _alone_, for Christ's sake!" the American shouted, standing up and storming out of the lodge.  Oni frowned.

            "That's never a good sign," she muttered.

            "_This _will be entertaining," Psymon chuckled, grabbing Griff and giving him a noogie.

***

            Moby sighed, idly scooping up snow and rolling it into a ball, before crushing it again.  Last night was one of his worst almost-slips that he had experienced – he hadn't even been able to calm himself down until hours after Viggo had left the room.  And this morning, the Swede had looked at him like he was a monster, and had promptly left to 'go shopping' with Oni.

            He felt pretty shitty, but realized he wasn't the only one when a snowball zoomed past his head and slammed into the tree across from him hard enough to shake it.

            "Whoa," he muttered, looking over his shoulder.  Mac was there, already creating another hard snowball.  "Hey, Mackenzie, what's your damage?"

            "Leave me the hell alone, Jones, unless you want one hard-ass New Yorker snowball in your face."  Moby waved a hand.

            "I'm not gonna bug you, mate.  I got enough on my mind."

            "It's _your _fault," Mac said sullenly, coming and sitting next to Moby on the log.  The Englishman blinked.

            "My fault?  Why?"

            "You freaked Viggo out, so he had to come to _my _room."

            "...What did he tell you?"  Mac looked at the other, raising an eyebrow at his stony expression.

            "That you were yellin' in your sleep.  You freaked him out enough to make him come runnin' to my room in his satin bikini briefs, dawg."

            "So why is this related to you being violent with a tree?"  The American sighed, and kicked the snow idly.

            "Nothing..."  He looked up, then back at his boots.  "Well, it raised some stuff that I thought I had beaten down into the deep dark corners of my mind."  Moby rolled his eyes behind his shades, and tugged at one of his dreadlocks.

            "You mean that crush on Viggo you've been sportin' for a bit?"

            "I do _not _have a damned crush on Viggo!  _He _has the crush on me!" the other responded vehemently, eyes narrowed.

            "No one responds that violently to something that's not true."  Mac growled.

            "Very Brodi of you.  I'm sure he would be _so _freakin' proud."  Moby shook his head.

            "It's not Brodi, it's psychology.  If you don't like Viggo, and he knows that – which I know he does – why are you so angry?"  Mac bit his lip, then looked at Moby with forlorn eyes.

            "I'm friends with him, but everyone acts like I'm crushing on him!  I feel like I can't be his friend if this keeps up.  I dunno what to do, man!"

            Moby, eyes narrowed in concentration, picked up some snow and started to form a ball with it.  "You, Mackenzie 'Mac' Fraser, are going to let some friends' teasing get to you, and make you lose a friendship they're not trying to make you give up?"

            "It sure seems like they want me to.  I can't even hang out around him now without people... insinuating stuff."

            "....Then...just maybe they see something that you're trying to deny.  You said so yourself, you've got stuff in the deep dark of your noggin."

            "What are you trying to say?" Mac asked, threat evident in his voice.  Moby held up his hands.

            "What I said is what I said, and I can't make it much more obvious than that.  Why are you so against it?  You're not like Nate, are you?"

            "What?  No!  I'm nothing like Nate."  Mac frowned, and looked at the sky.  "I just... don't know.  I mean, I still would give up my best snowboard for a date with Tara Dakides, but..."

            "But...?"  Mac bit his lip again, looking at Moby.

            "But when...  No, I don't have a crush on Viggo, god damn it."  Mac stood up.  "There's no way I have a crush on that womanizing bastard!"

            "Mac-"

            "And don't try to bring stuff up that isn't there, Jones!  I'll kick yo' ass if you do!"

            "I seriously think just trying to avoid this won't help-"

            "You stop avoiding whatever's made you so uptight and sullen lately and I'll stop avoiding it!"  Mac covered his mouth, looking at Moby with wide eyes, then turned and ran as fast as possible away from him.

            Moby smirked, shaking his head, and tossed the snowball he had been shaping into the air, catching it and then crushing it between his fingers.

            "You're going to be avoiding Viggo for a long time, then, mate," he muttered, standing up and heading the opposite direction of Mac.

***

            "You know what, Nate?  You're a _real _dick," Elise growled, flanked by Oni and Odette – all three looked equally intimidating.  "First you have to beat up Viggo for being himself, and then you have the gall to come up to me and act like you're _not _the biggest idiot in the world.  You shouldn't be apologizing to _me_, you should be apologizing to _Viggo_.  He was the one you beat up, after all."

            Nate glowered at the blonde bombshell, fists clenching and unclenching.  "I'm _not _apologizing to you, I'm only asking for you to give me a _chance!_"

            "I really don't like the idea," the model shot back, "Honestly, you're too filthy for me."  Oni sneered.  Odette merely used the haughty look that JP had taught her, looking at Nate like he was a type of bug one usually used two bottles of raid for.

            "You know what, you snotty bitch?!  You're too _low _for me.  I hope you rot in hell, you whore!"

            "Fuck off, ya hick!" Oni shouted, stepping forward and raising a fist, "No newbie can call Elise a bitch – that's _my _job!"

            "Great show of support," Elise muttered, arms crossed, sunglasses up to show her icy blue eyes.

            "You should stay out of this – go suck your freaky boyfriend's shriveled dick!"

            "_That is it!_" Oni screeched, before leaping onto Nate and clawing at him, "_I'm gonna kill you!_"

            "Oni!" Odette exclaimed, grabbing the Japanese girl and dragging her away from the man.  "Oni!  Calm down!"  Oni slowly stood, then shrugged Odette's hands off.

            "Don't you _dare_ insult Psymon again, you halfwit!  Do digata ni kazana ho akeruzou!  Jigoku ni ike!"

            "Look what the fuck you did," Elise snarled, "She's so pissed off she's talking in Japanese!  Go away, will you?"  Nate turned, and stormed up the steps.

            "_Chicken shit!!_  Fucking _coward!!_  Don't run away from me, you fucker!" Oni screamed.

            "Oni!" Odette shouted, shaking the other.  "I know he is a total ass, but you need to calm down!  You are making a _scene!_"

            "I should fucking _kill _him!  I _will_ fucking kill him!  _You hear me, Nate?!  I'll fuckin' kill you!!_"

            "She doesn't get this worked up over Psymon, usually," Elise said uneasily, looking at Oni, who looked insane.

            "She's never needed to."  Odette, finally having enough, smacked Oni across the face.  "Snap out of it!"  Oni blinked, then stood down.

            "I... sorry," she muttered.

            "It's okay," Elise said for the two other girls.  "Thanks for sticking up for me, and for sticking up for the other Canadian around here."

            "I will hurt him."

            "Yes.  But, let's not bother with him right now.  He is a jerk, no need to think about him anymore," Odette said quickly, leading the girl to the door, "Let's go get lattes!"

            "Alright," Oni replied, slightly dazed.  They disappeared through the door, and Elise shook her head.

            "I've got some crazy bitches backing me up."

***^^***

A/N:  Yeah... Nate really doesn't do apologies well.  XD  I needed this to happen – trust me, I don't hate Nate SO much... there's just stuff that needs to happen and the proper fuel must be fed to this fire.

So, read, review, and perhaps you'll be number 50!  Leave your e-mail and I'll notify you of the next update!  Yay!  Thanks again for reading, and thanks mucho to The Uber-Straight Tyler and The Strange Muse Anthony!


	9. The Animal Inside

A/N:  OMG!  For once, I didn't focus on Viggo and Mac!  YAY!  Instead, we focus on tons of stuff, mostly Viggo and Nate, Moby, and Odette and someone else.  Wheee!

I'll pay people money to draw pictures from this fic X_x  I'll pay five bucks!  Really!  TEN for the scene where Viggo declares his love for Mac!  Anyone?

All bribing aside, this chapter isn't so bad.  It's not one of my favorites, but I figure it's best to have something written than nothing.  The next chapter will hopefully have some cool stuff in it.  So, get reading!

***^^***

            As Kaori flipped the pages of her manga, looking for the place where she had left off, she heard yelling in the hall.  She winced, looking at the door curiously as Nate's voice drifted into the room.

            "You fuck!  It's _your _fault this is all happening!"

            "Nate, chill out man!" Viggo shouted, and Kaori quickly got up, walking to the door, hesitating.  There was a _whumpf_ and a yelp, and she quickly lost her reserve, opening the door and leaning out.

            Nate had his fist out, Viggo leaning against the wall, holding his stomach and wincing.  "You're goddamned lucky that I'm only gonna beat your ass, you fucking fairy!"  Viggo looked up, and grinned cheekily, one eye still closed in a wince.

            "There's other things I'd rather you'd beat," he chuckled.  Nate growled, and then swung his fist, connecting with Viggo's cheek and throwing him to the side slightly.  "_Son of a bitch!_" the Swede cried, grabbing his cheek, "You fucking loosened one of my teeth!"

            "I'll do more than just make you lose a few teeth!" the American shouted.

            "Yameru!" Kaori cried, opening the door.  Nate and Viggo looked at her.

            "Kaori, head on back into your room," Viggo said, surprising the girl, "Nate and I have some stuff we need to talk about."

            "But..."

            "Kaori, please," Viggo muttered, giving her a look.  She hesitantly nodded, and went back inside, closing the door.

            She heard another muffled yell and quickly went over to the phone, but stopped.  _Who do I call?_

            "Nate, okay, I get it," Viggo gagged, grabbing the other's arm, trying to rip his hand away from his throat.

            "No, you _don't!_  I really _do _like Elise, but because of _you_ everyone thinks I'm an asshole!"

            "You _are_ acting like one," the Swede growled, then gagged again when Nate squeezed.  "N-Nate, I can't..."

            "If you had just kept your fucking tongue in your own mouth, or down your boytoy's throat instead of mine, nothing would have happened!"  Viggo grabbed for Nate's arm again, but was shaken until he stopped.

            "Boy....Mac?!"

            "Oh, don't play stupid," Nate growled, then smirked, "So, does he take it up the ass, or is that one _you?_"

            "Fuck- can't breathe..."  Viggo moved his arm to try and get a punch in, but the American swiftly batted it away.

            "When I'm through with you, you'll wish you couldn't!"  Nate's other arm swung out, and Viggo winced, awaiting the contact.  A sharp smack and an immediate loosening around the Swede's neck, however, was the only thing that greeted him.  He sunk to the ground and looked up at Moby with wide eyes.

            "Piss off," the Englishman growled lowly, dark eyes narrowed.

            "Fuck off, asshole," Nate growled back, pulling his fist out of the other's hand.

            "Piss _off_, mate, before I get _real_ angry."

            "I'd like to see that!" Nate shouted.

            Kaori again opened her door, peering out cautiously.

            Moby growled ferally, and slammed Nate against the wall with one hand, baring his teeth.  "You want to see me _angry_..." he growled., eyes flashing in the hall light and looking almost golden.

            "Moby!" Viggo shouted, standing up shakily, "Dude, lay off!"  The Englishman glanced at Viggo, who looked at him pleadingly, and then finally pushed himself away from Nate.

            "Consider yourself lucky, mate," he growled deeply, before stalking off to the room he shared with Viggo.

            "This ain't over," the American growled at Viggo, before going to his own room and slamming the door.  Viggo sighed.

            "Oi..."

            "Viggo-san, are you okay?" Kaori asked hesitantly, stepping out of her room.  The blonde looked at her, already bruising, and nodded.

            "I'm fine, Kaori.  Don't worry, alright?"  Kaori nodded, and they stood in awkward silence.

            "There is something bad about Moby-san," she said suddenly, and Viggo looked at her.

            "What?"

            "He has _never_ been like that.  He has some sort of wild animal in him.  I'm scared of him as I was of Psymon-kun."  She looked at him intently.  "What is wrong with him?"

            "...Just some problems with friends, he says," Viggo said sullenly, not wanting to lie to Kaori.  "I'll talk to him, alright?"

            "Iie!" she said quickly, then frowned, "Don't.  He... You should have Zoe talk to him.  She can get through better than anyone."

            "True," the Swede murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  "I'll talk to her about it, okay?"

            "Alright, Viggo-san... Just, please do not try to confront Moby.  He's..."

            "Not safe, I know.  Believe me, I know."  Viggo shrugged helplessly, then slunk down the hall, rubbing his neck.

***

            Psymon hadn't been expecting Oni to come running into his arms, sobbing, when he reached the lodge after a run down the backcountry, but wasn't particularly surprised by it.

            "Whazzwrong?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion.  She shook her head, burying her face in his chest.

            "It's _horrible!_"

            "What is?" he asked, pushing her back slightly, "What happened _this _time?"

            "I j-just found out... there really _is _no spoon!" she wailed, covering her face with her hands.

            "She's kidding, right?" Zoe asked, sliding up behind the other two.

            "Is that it?  I found that out a _long _time ago," Psymon said gruffly, hefting up the girl and tossing her on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  "But don't worry," he continued, grinning, "I'll show you something that _is _real."

            "Ooh!"  Zoe shook her head as the two disappeared into the lodge.

            "Crazy kids," she muttered.  She headed up the steps to the lodge, then blinked and looked at Viggo, who was sitting on the railing at the edge of the porch.  "What's up with you, blondie?" she questioned, leaning her board against the lodge.  Viggo looked at her, and shrugged.

            "Got in a fight with Nate.  Moby broke it up."  He looked around, to make sure no one was there, then continued, "You should go talk to him.  He almost slipped."

            "Slipped?  How?"

            "...He went animalistic," Viggo said vaguely.  "He's in our room..." Viggo tossed her his key.  "I'm not sleeping in there tonight."  With that, the Swede slid off the railing and headed inside.  Zoe followed him, but went up the stairs instead of going to the lobby.

            Zoe unlocked the room and entered, looking around.  The place was generally clean and it was dark – the only light was from the bathroom.  She slowly made her way to the bathroom, and her eyes widened.

            Moby was sitting in the shower, using a towel to nurse his bloodied hands.  The shower was on, pouring steaming hot water over the English boarder, who looked dazed, wearing a tight red shirt and baggy blue jeans.  The mirror over the sink was shattered, most of the glass laying around on the ground.

            "Moby!" she exclaimed, quickly stepping over the glass, and turning off the water.  His hair clung to him like a second skin, as did his clothing.  "What happened?"

            "Got angry," he replied numbly, letting Zoe help him out of the tub and out to the beds.  She grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, followed by his pants and shoes.  Then, she had him sit down on his bed in soggy boxers, and went about getting some bandages from the bathroom.  She grabbed a roll of gauze and came out, kneeling down at his knees and starting to wrap up his hands – the knuckles were all split and bleeding, and there were several scrapes on the back of his hands.

            "What do you mean, you got angry?"  Her boyfriend finally looked at her with recognition.

            "I almost let myself go.  It was horrible... I couldn't even do anything to stop myself.  The... the _animal _just kind of came up and I couldn't suppress it because Nate was being so _stupid_ and I just wanted to tear his throat out-"

            "Moby," Zoe said, grabbing the man's shoulders and shaking him out of his babbling, which had been getting steadily more frantic as he spoke.  "It's okay."

            "No, it's not!  If I keep this up, I'll be turning feral every time someone _looks_ at me wrong!"

            "You just need to learn how to control yourself.  You've got more to deal with and contain than before, and you're not ready for it yet."

            "There's no way I'll _ever_ be able to control it!" he cried, burying his face in his hands.  "You haven't felt this... it's... crazy."

            "It'll get better."  Moby chuckled without humor.

            "...I wish Brodi was here," he said slowly, looking up past Zoe, out the window.  "His Zen was always calming."

            "Yeah," Zoe responded, looking thoughtful.  She sighed, and hugged him.  "It'll be okay."

            "Yeah," Moby said softly, in a voice that assured Zoe that he didn't believe a word of it.

***

            The phone rang in Odette and Elise's room.  This, in itself, is nothing to be surprised over.  The person on the line, however, _was _a surprise.

            "Hello?" Odette said as she picked up the phone.

            "Holar, JP Junior!" Eddie Wachowski responded from the other side, laughter in his voice.

            "Eddie!" the French girl cried delightedly, before saying sternly, "How come you haven't been calling?"

            "I've been busy," he said vaguely.  "Hey, how's everyone doin'?"

            "Everyone's been doing fine.  Some of us seem a little more..." she thought of Mac, who had been eyeing Viggo for the past few days with an odd look on his face, "Some of us have seemed a little more distracted than last year, but I feel that it will clear up as the season goes on."

            "That's cool.  Hey, I caught the race down Snow Jam.  Who was the blonde dude tailin' Mac?"

            "Oh, that was Viggo."  She lowered her voice conspiratorially, "He's got a bit of a crush on the young American.

            "Really?  _Weird._  Anyways, tell Mac to watch out for him, he seems like he's gonna be a big time adversary."  
            "I'll do that."

            "Anywho, is Elise there?"

            "No," Odette said, sitting back on her bed, "She went out.  She'll be due back later."

            "Alright, that's cool.  How's JP?"

            "He's fine, he got the cast off his leg last week.  He's considering coming up for a few days."

            "Yeah, Brodi mentioned that.  I was just wondering why he would come up with a broken leg, but I guess you just answered that question."

            "How is the Zen-Master?" Odette asked, turning the TV on.  Eddie laughed.

            "He just got back last month from this six week trip to a monastery in Japan.  He shaved his head, but it's already almost back."

            "Wow, he shaved his head?  Oni will love hearing that."

            "Let him tell her."  Odette blinked.

            "Huh?"

            "We're gonna come up for a week or two to check up on y'all, make sure you're not being bad!"

            "Really?" Odette smiled, "When are you coming up?"

            "In a week or two, most likely.  Maybe a little longer."

            "That's great!"

            "But you can't tell anyone, alright?  It's going to be a surprise."

            "No one?"

            "No one."  There was silence for a moment, then Eddie continued, "Well, you can tell Elise.  But no one else."

            "Alright, it'll be a secret."

            "Cool.  Hey, I gotta go, but I'll call back later."

            "Alright then.  Bye, Eddie!"  There was a laugh.

            "See ya, JP Junior."  With that, there was a click, and Odette hung up the phone contentedly.

            "Well, this will be interesting," she said, before turning the TV to MTV2, and sitting back to watch.

***^^***

A/N:  Read, Review, and tell me what you like or don't like!  Yaaay!  (Remember, review with your e-mail address so I can inform you on the next update!)


	10. Flying Canadians and Boys In Trees

A/N: Hey, y'all! I'm BAAACK! And guess what? There's not a lot of Viggo/Mac for once! YAY! Actually, it's BOO, but the next chapter... hehe. I've taken some liberties here and there, as you know... Um, yes. So, this was probably long awaited!

I won't be updating for at LEAST a month, just letting you know. I'm gonna be in Europe, almost completely without internet connection. shrugs

Psymon and Griff are getting along well. Heehee. I'm re-writing Oni's intro fic, because it sucked ass. Odette's stays, because even though it sucks ass, it's better than nothing. Hee.

====FLYING FRUITBATS====

The snow was falling heavily as the group lazed around the lodge, unaware as to the surprise coming their way. They all looked around listlessly, some watching the television, some playing poker, and the others upstairs, amusing themselves.

There was a sudden, cold gust of wind as the door flew open. Viggo, Oni, and Elise looked up from their game of poker, blinking at the figure who had come through the door. His hood was pulled up over his face, which was tilted to the side as he closed the door, shielding his face.

"Maudit!" he growled, finally slamming the door shut, and turning around. "Why are you all just sitting inside? This is prime snowboarding weather!" the blonde Frenchman exclaimed, pushing his hood off and grinning charmingly at the group. Oni squealed.

"JP!!" She was up in an instant, and pounced on the man, hugging him tightly. "Ooooh, my JP has returned!" Indeed, said Frenchman had come. His hair was shaggier, and his natural, brown hair color was coming back in, showing at the roots. Everything else about him seemed the same, even though he was a little thinner than he had been.

"JP?" came a voice from the top of the stairs. Odette appeared, and then squeaked, eyes widening. Oni wisely stepped away from JP, as Odette rushed down the stairs, nearly stumbling. JP deftly swept her into his arms, lifting her up and kissing her deeply. She threw her arms around his neck, and they both ignored Oni and Psymon's catcalls.

"So, that's JP?" Viggo asked, looking at the Frenchman appraisingly. "Odette's gotta good eye."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Elise said, standing up as the two Frenchies stepped apart, "Hey, JP. How are you?"

"I'm doing quite well, thank you. You look good, Elise." JP gave her a quick look over, but then wrapped his arms around Odette. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she murmured, kissing his cheek.

"But no one answered my question! Why aren't you out on the slopes? It's great out there!" Viggo raised his eyebrows.

"It's a blizzard out there!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, but that's what makes life interesting. You are Viggo, correct?"

"The one and only!" He shook hands with JP, and then smirked. "Should I go tell the others you're here?"

"Please do," the Frenchman responded, smiling at the blonde, who easily headed up the steps. "He's gay," JP muttered when Viggo was out of range.

"Just part time, as he likes to say," Oni exclaimed, grinning. JP shook his head and smiled at her.

"How have you been, Oni? I haven't seen you in a long while."

"I've been peachy-king, my man. Everything is going swimmingly. The world will be mine in a matter of time." He nodded.

"I still get France, yes?"

"Yep, you and JP-ette can have your very own country getaway. But don't blame me when my sugar pie decides to launch a nuke at you." She grinned when Psymon wrapped an arm around her waist, "Such a destructive little boy, y'know?"

"Psymon," JP said, nodding to the Canadian, who smirked.

"Froggy."

"Hey, JP!" The group looked up the stairs as Zoe bounded down, nearly leaping onto the Frenchman. "Long time, no see!"

"Good to see you too, Zoe," JP laughed, before frowning, looking past the girl and up at Moby, who was slowly walking down the steps, taking his time. "Hello, Jones."

"Hey, Arsenault." The Englishman and the Frenchman both sized each other up. JP still wore a frown, but it was deeper.

"You've... changed," he said, in a shielded voice.

"So have you," Moby responded, but more openly.

"Hey! Hey, hey!" Oni quickly jumped around, drawing the tension out of the air. "Hey!"

"Hey what?" Zoe asked, raising her eyebrows.

"We need to go! Out! Like, tonight!"

"We just went out _last _night," Moby grumbled good-naturedly.

"You'll want to wait a day or two, anyways," JP said, smiling in a particularly Cheshire-Cat way.

"Why?!"

"Because Odette and JP haven't seen each other for nearly a month and a half," Elise responded to the girl's cry, "And I'm sure they want to catch up. Right, JP?"

The Frenchman nodded, and then scooped up Odette. "Can I borrow her for a few hours?" he asked, grinning at his girlfriend when she giggled and threw her arms around his neck.

"Go out and have fun," Zoe said, grinning. Odette waved at them as JP pulled the door open and took them out into the blizzard.

"Aww, young love. There ain't nothin' like it," Oni cooed, sighing when she felt Psymon put his arms around her.

"I know summin' like it," he responded, pushing her lightly towards the stairs. "Hey, Griff, we're gonna need the room for a bit. Tell Nate to keep his ugly face out, eh?"

"Sure, Psymon," Griff responded idly, having barely looked away from the TV. Oni grinned and yelped when Psymon poked her, scampering up the stairs with the Canadian hot on her heels.

"I'll reiterate... crazy kids," Zoe muttered.

------

Griff rolled about restlessly on the ground, nearly writhing as he whined. "I'm _bored!_" he cried.

Mac rolled his eyes, turning off his Gameboy. Kaori blinked at him. "Are you done with Mario and Luigi already?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nah, I've barely started. Stupid mini-games." He put the game aside and looked down at Griff, who stared up at him, glassy-eyed. "Uh, dude, are you okay?"

"I want to go outside," the young boy whimpered pathetically.

"Hey! I'm goin' boarding, who wants to come?!" Viggo called, leaping down the stairs two at a time. Mac and Kaori looked to him.

"It's really bad out there," Kaori responded, "Are you sure you should?"

"Hey, Kaori, I grew up in Sweden. Just because this is bad weather doesn't mean it's too dangerous. Come on, it'll be fun."

"I'll go!" Griff exclaimed, jumping up. He frowned. "Oh, man... My board's in the room, and Psymon and Oni are in there..."

"I'll go get it for you," Kaori said, standing, "I'll come."

"So will I," Mac agreed, grinning, "After all, you newbies might need some vets around to keep you in line."

"Are you sure you should go up there?" Viggo asked as Kaori passed him. She smiled.

"I know how to handle them." Kaori went up to the door of the room, and knocked loudly.

"God damn it, Nate, go the fuck away!" came Oni's breathless voice. Kaori grinned.

"It's Kaori, Oni! Griff-kun needs his board!" She heard Psymon swear, and then a few thumps. The door opened, and Psymon glared down at her, leaning his head out of the door. Kaori caught a glimpse of Oni laying easily on the bed, grinning like a cat with a mouse, before the Canadian thrust one of Griff's boards into her arms, slamming the door. She looked down, then frowned, "Psymon-san..."

He opened the door and threw two boots at her, then slammed the door again. "Now go the fuck away!" he shouted, "I'm spending quality time with my lady friend!"

"Hai, Psymon-san! Have a pleasant time!" Oni laughed loudly, then shrieked, and the bed creaked. Kaori shook her head, and picked up the boots, carrying them and the board downstairs. "Here you go, Griff," she said, handing him the boots and board. "Mac, let's go get ours." Mac nodded, and followed Kaori back up the stairs. Viggo stepped to the side, and Mac brushed past him. The Swede looked after the boy, frowning. Had he actually-

"Viggo?" Griff asked, looking at the older male with curious eyes. The blonde shook his head, and grinned at the younger boarder.

"Yeah, man?"

"Do you like Mac?" Viggo blinked, eyebrows raised high. The boy gazed back at him easily, seriously.

"Why?" he asked cautiously, slipping down the steps, regarding the boy with a carefully blank expression.

"I dunno. Sometimes you just get that look in your eyes. Like what you just had," the redhead responded, shrugging. "Like Oni looks at Psymon."

"...You're a really perceptive little kid, you know that?" Viggo finally said, leaning against the wall and watching the boy put his boots on.

"So do you?"

"....Yeah, I do. But it's best not to bring it up with him, or anyone else, for that matter."

"I won't, don't worry."

"You guys ready to go?" Mac asked, appearing on the staircase with Kaori. The two beamed up at the others.

"I've never been so ready in my life," Viggo responded.

------

"You know, we should've listened to Kaori."

"Probably right. The wind _was_ pretty strong, wasn't it?"

"Get me _down_, you guys!!"

Viggo and Mac peered up through the snow, up at the tall tree. One of the higher branches had snagged the back of Griff's shirt when a strong wind buffeted him off the course mid-jump.

"Um, so, you're going up there?" Mac asked Viggo, who shook his head.

"I'm Swedish, not a freakin' monkey! That's gotta be at least twenty feet!"

"Well, I've never been able to climb trees in my life," Mac responded.

"Why aren't you guys helping me?!" Griff wailed, "This branch isn't going to hold forever!"

This was confirmed when the branch creaked loudly.

"I told you that you needed to lay off the hot dogs!" Viggo called up. "I'll call back to the lodge."

"With your Comm?" Mac asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Naw, I brought my cell. I'll call the room... Oh, wait... Damn, Moby's out having dinner with Zoe..." He sighed, then dialed a number. There was a click, and then loud yelling. "Psy-Psymon! Yeah, I _know_ that you're with Oni, and- _yeah_, this is the second time that we- _I'm sorry_, okay – no, I don't really – Psymon, listen! Yeah, I know that it's hard for both of- Look! Griff's caught up in a tree and we can't get him down!"

There was silence, and then Mac heard Psymon cackle over the line.

"It's not funny!" Griff shouted, apparently hearing Psymon.

"Look, can you just- I dunno, don't you know how to climb a tree? Come on, he's going to fall, and it's like twenty feet, man! I'm not a monkey, I can't do – No, Mac's here." Viggo looked at Mac, raising an eyebrow. "He wants to know how much we'll pay him."

"He should be doing this out of the goodness of his heart!" Mac exclaimed. Viggo lifted the phone back to his ear.

"Oni, thank you. Can you get him- er, anyone, really, out here? We're just off the SnowJam course... Use your Comm to track us, okay? Okay, cool. Hurry up, though, we don't know how long that branch is going to last. See you in a few." He cancelled the call, and looked up the tree. "Psymon and Oni will be here soon, Griff! Just hang on!"

"I don't know if I can do that!"

Mac's Comm beeped, and he looked down, frowning, "It's Kaori." He took it off his belt and talked into it. "Hey, Kay. Sorry we couldn't make it to the finish line, but the little guy got caught up in a tree. Oni and Psymon are coming to get him down. Head up to the lodge, alright?"

"Hai, Mac-kun... Viggo, I was right!" Kaori responded, before terminating the signal.

"See? Told you." Viggo shrugged.

"You guys!" Griff shouted, frantic, "The branch is cutting into my back and this _really_ hurts, and it's breaking!"

"Hold on, man!" Mac shouted, "Psymon'll get you down!"

"What the hell's going on here?" The two turned, and blinked. Nate held his board, raising an eyebrow up at the tree. "Who got stuck this time?"

"Griff," Viggo said slowly, stiffening. The mountain man glowered at him slightly, then looked back up.

"You okay up there, Griff?" he shouted.

"Not really!" came the boy's response, "When's Psymon getting here?"

"Psymon?" Nate asked, looking at the two.

"We can't climb this thing, it's too tall. Psymon said he'd do it." Nate chuckled darkly.

"I'd like to see that," he growled.

"You will." The three turned, and saw Psymon and Oni there, both undoing the binds on their snowboards. Psymon walked over to the tree, and looked up, grinning. "Hey, red! Where are you?"

"Over here!" The Canadian followed the voice and raised an eyebrow, still grinning. "Psymon, could you hurry?! It's not going to hold-" There was an ominous creak, and Griff whimpered.

"Be up in a second!" Psymon called, before planting a foot firmly on the trunk, grabbing the rough bark with his hands. He hauled himself up, and grabbed onto a few branches, using one to pull himself up and another to put his foot on it. He scrambled up the tree easily, hugging it tightly. He reached the top, and winced. "Damn, that doesn't look good."

Griff was hanging by the back of his shirt, which was tightly snagged over a weak looking branch, a long red cut up his back. He whimpered pathetically. "Psymon, it's not going to hold..."

The branch cracked, and Griff screamed. Psymon jerked out a hand and grabbed the boy's arm, holding onto it tightly. "Oh my god!" the boy cried, eyes screwed up tight.

"You're still on the tree, Griff. No free-falling here," Psymon grumbled, hauling the boy up to him. "Put your arms around my neck, alright?" Griff nodded and did so, his shaking hands clasping behind the older male's neck. "Okay, hold on real tight, yeah?" Psymon looked down. "Hey, honeybunch, how far up do you think I am?!"

"I'd say about.... seventeen, eighteen feet!" Oni called back. He grinned.

"Okay, back off, alright?"

"You're not gonna _jump_, are you?!" Nate called up, disbelief in his voice. Griff clung to the other tighter, whimpering.

"No, I'm going to _fly_ with my super powers! How else am I getting down?!"

"You'll break your legs!"

"You're acting like you _care_!" Psymon growled, and then frowned at the boy. "Don't worry, red. I've jumped down fifty feet and haven't got a scratch." He called, "Besides, you're assuming that I'm planning on landing on my _feet_!" With that, Psymon pushed them off the tree.

Griff shrieked into the other's chest, feeling the wind whip around them. They hit the ground with a _whump_, and the boy slowly opened his eyes.

Psymon was laying under him, grinning up at Nate cheekily. Everyone but Oni was shocked. "Hey, red, hop off, alright?" Psymon said, pushing the boy off him lightly and sitting up. "Did you break anything?" he asked the boy, who shook his head, slowly. "Good." With that, the Canadian stood easily, brushing snow off of him. "Let's get you back to the lodge and fix up that cut, eh?"

"...A-Alright," Griff murmured, staring up at Psymon.

"What?" the Canadian asked, raising his eyebrows.

"...That was _so_ cool." Psymon cackled, and ruffled the boy's hair, before going over to Oni and looping an arm over her shoulders.

"Come on, already. I don't got all day. The Jeep's just over the ridge."

"I think he's crazy," Viggo murmured, staring after the two as they walked off. Griff ran to catch up with them.

"I think he should be locked up," Nat muttered, before strapping on his board and taking off down the ridge, moving onto the course. Mac scowled.

"Man, that guy is such a creep," he muttered.

"Who, Nate?"

"Yeah. He just pisses me _off_." Viggo shrugged.

"He's just confused. He'll get better. Hopefully." Mac shook his head, and started after Psymon, Oni, and Griff. "Hey, Mac!" The American boy looked around at the Swede, frowning.

"Yeah?" Viggo carefully approached the other, knowing he could easily run away.

"Um... when... back at the lodge...." Mac raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... Did you... Never mind," he finally muttered, "It's not too important. Let's catch up before they decide to leave us here."

Mac frowned, blushing slightly. He was glad that Viggo hadn't confronted him, since he himself didn't really know why he had touched Viggo's hand like that. He followed the Swede, sighing deeply.

====KILLER MONGOOSE====

A/N: I've always wanted to have a character get caught up in a tree. Yay. Viggo/Mac next chapter, mates! Not to mention, some confrontations between a pair of egotistical European men... REVIEW, I beg of you!


	11. Hello Roomie! Hello Mr Wolf!

A/N: Some election, huh?

Anywho... we have some JP-Moby-Fighting-Craziness, some Viggo/Mac, which is always good, and some cute fluff with Griff, Oni, and Psymon. I swear, the fluff will become important later! It's not just because I liked the idea! I swear!

Anyways, continue reading, brave soldier.

----------------------------

JP was grinning ear-to-ear when he returned with Odette. They both looked pleased and relaxed, as well as content. Oni was smiling at them – not smirking as she usually was, but really smiling – as they talked in French to themselves, JP's arm over Odette's shoulders, toying with her hair lightly.

Moby looked far less happy, watching the two from the shadows of the staircase. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned, looking at Zoe in the darkness.

"He knows."

"Moby," Zoe sighed, shaking her head, "He can't know. Don't worry about it. You _have_ changed. Physically and mentally, and not just because of... this," she muttered. "You don't have to worry, either. He'll be gone before it happens again."

"But what if I..." Moby looked back down at the three, then back to Zoe. "What if I lose it again, like I did with Nate? What if I do that and he _sees_? He'll _know_. JP's perceptive," the Englishman mumbled, distracted. "Where's Viggo?" he asked softly.

"He said he's going to sleep in Mac's room tonight." She frowned. "He knows you've been having a little trouble and he wanted to keep out of the way so you could find your center."

"Bull."

"Yeah, well, I tried," the Englishman's girlfriend responded, sighing. "Moby, come on. You'll be okay. Let's go back to the room."

He sighed, and moved to follow her, when the door of the lodge opened. The tall man from a few months prior (remember him from chapter 2?) entered, looking at the small group in the lobby quizzically.

"Mr. Arsenault. I didn't expect you to be here..." he smiled, "But I suppose it's a good thing I came today, then."

"What's up?" Moby asked, coming down the stairs with Zoe in tow.

"Mr. Jones, would you mind getting the others down here for me, please? I have some matters to discuss." Moby nodded, and then headed back up the stairs.

Soon, the gang was assembled in a group in the lobby, scattered about casually. "So, what's up, boss?" Viggo asked good-naturedly, putting the leg-rest up on the Laz-e-Boy.

"Well, first I would like to congratulate Mac, Viggo, and Psymon on their excellent run down Snow Jam." He nodded to them. "Secondly, I wanted to inform you that the race for Metro City will be in three weeks, so I suppose you all should start practicing."

"That's great and all," Mac spoke up, looking at the man critically, "But last time, you guys just had Atomika tell us over the messaging system when Snow Jam was up." The man smiled.

"Of course, he didn't have anything else to report. However, the big man up the ladder has decided that since there have been no complaints from the staff or any visitors to the mountain, that you may all re-arrange your roommates."

"Oh, sugar daddy, no more kicking people out!" Oni cried, leaping onto Psymon and knocking the armchair over.

"...If that keeps up, maybe I _should _just..."

"No, that's okay!" Psymon called from the chair.

"I thought as much," the man chuckled. "So, the only thing you need to remember is that this is a month-by-month basis. If morale or anything sinks, then the roommates will be re-arranged to how they are now. That's it, basically."

"Cool," Viggo said. "So, we can room alone and use up those empty rooms now, right?"

"You can take up half of the unused rooms."

"Neat-o."

"Oh, JP?" the man asked, "Are you going to be here for long?"

"Another week or two... perhaps."

"Alright. Just checking. Well, I have to leave you all to your re-arranging. Have fun."

When the man left, there was chaos for a few minutes, before calm settled in.

"Alright, now all we have to do is choose who's staying with who," Odette spoke up, looking around.

"I want my own room," Griff said quickly. "Can I?"

"Sure," Elise responded. "I do too."

"So do I," Odette agreed, "How about you take the room and I'll take another one?"

"Alright," Elise agreed.

It ended up with Oni and Psymon sharing the room that Kaori and Oni used to use, Kaori going into a new room, Moby and Zoe taking the room that once had Viggo and Moby, and letting Allegra make the room she and Zoe had her own. Elise stayed in her room, and Odette moved across the hall to a new room. Nate stayed in the room he, Psymon, and Griff had shared. Griff moved into a new room.

Then there was a problem.

"There's only three available new rooms," Elise spoke up, looking around. "Someone has to share with someone else if we're all going to fit."

"I'm the only one currently roomless," Viggo said, "And, well, I can use the lobby. Eh, I sleep in my clothes all the time."

"They won't let you sleep in the lobby, Viggo," JP said, "I know, because I tried once."

"Here?"

"These mountain lodges are all the same."

"I'm not sharing my room with him," Nate growled.

"No one _wants _you to," Elise responded snidely.

"Griff deserves his own room," Psymon said before anyone could open their mouths. "He put up with Nate and staying out of the room for two months."

"Yeah," Griff added in. "I do!"

"He could bunk with me," Kaori said, shrugging. Viggo grinned.

"As much as I would _adore_ bunking with you, Kaori, I think it's best if I don't. I don't think you could handle the whole dude thing very well."

"What are you _talking _about?" Moby asked, grinning, "You're like an effin' chick, mate. You'd fit right in."

"Oh, shut up. At least I don't sing in the shower."

"He sings in the shower?" JP asked, eyebrows raised.

"He sings Broadway show tunes, for crying out loud."

"He has a good voice!" Zoe exclaimed. Moby groaned and covered his face.

"_Not_ helping, love."

"He can bunk with me." The group looked at Mac. Viggo raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, are you sure, man? I mean, seriously, I can just bunk out in the lobby. They'll let me."

"It's cool. You've got a bed made out of clothes in there already, and you already live out of your suitcase anyways so nothing should be lost, and I honestly don't mind you that much..." He glanced at Moby, "And I don't sing show tunes in the shower."

"No, you sing that song from _Mulan_," Moby scoffed.

"That was _one_ time, man!" Mac exclaimed.

"Did you hit all the notes?" Kaori asked, eyebrows raised. Mac flushed.

"Will you guys quit it?! I'm martyring my life of solitude so the Swede doesn't have to live like a bum in the hallways! Give me the respect I deserve!"

"You don't _have _to," Viggo muttered, crossing his arms. "I'm okay with the bum life. It's fun.

"You might as well, Viggo," Oni said finally, raising her eyebrows, "I mean, I sure as hell don't want you outside where you could be sitting in the shadows.... _listening_...."

"Besides, the hallway will probably be very loud, you know," Odette added, in a suspiciously innocent voice. Viggo winced.

"True. Uh, Mac, if you really don't mind, then I'll take you up on that offer."

"Finally, you see reason," the American boy muttered.

"Well, then, we best get packed," Elise said, standing up. Odette gave JP a look.

"You're going to help me settle into my room, right?" she asked, enunciating the word "settle" and making JP grin.

"Of course."

---

"You really don't have to do this, Mac," Viggo said as he dragged his large suitcase into the room. "I mean, really."

"Yeah, well, I'm okay with it, so stop trying to get out of it." Mac was watching the TV with vague interest, pretending to be nonchalant about Viggo's moving in. "Besides, you've been sleeping in here a lot since Moby had that freaky dream. Might as well make it official, y'know?" The American boy grinned suddenly, "Unless you wanna move in with Nate?"

Viggo didn't respond directly, but instead said, "I just don't... Practically _everyone_ knows I'm bi, and I just don't want certain people thinking certain things about us- you. You."

Mac looked over at the blonde, "What, you mean like _Nate_? Fuck that asshole, if he wants to start shit because I'm rooming with you, let him, because nobody's on his side. Don't worry, dawg, that guy can't do nothin' to either of us."

"Yeah," Viggo muttered, "I guess you're right." The Swede looked down at his suitcase, and put a hand to his throat lightly.

"Hey, Viggo," Mac murmured, sitting up, "Don't worry. I've got your back, man."

"Yeah... yeah, I know," Viggo responded, shrugging. "Everyone's always got my back." The Swede put the suitcase over beside the pile of clothes, and then grinned half-heartedly at Mac. "Just don't get too close... he's a feisty little devil."

"It's talk like that, that gets you in trouble."

---

"You've been avoiding me, Jones."

Moby didn't move from his place on the log, looking at the sapling that had been victim of Mac's anger a while ago, and simply shrugged his shoulders.

"What would be bothering you, so much that you wouldn't even bicker with me?" JP asked, sitting down next to the Englishman. Another shrug was his answer. "I know you can hear me, and I know you've got more to say than shrugging. How about you quit with that stupid English aloofness that you seem to love and talk?"

"Nothin' to talk about. And it's not _aloofness_, it's just me, not caring that you're here."

"It's not just you not caring, because you've been like this since the start of the circuit." JP lifted his sunglasses and rested them on top of his blonde-brown hair, and looked sternly at Moby. "I've watched your interviews on TV – you barely even acknowledge the questions. And our friends have also noticed it. Brodi said something about you being 'displaced' spiritually, but it's more than that, isn't it?"

"There's nothing wrong with me," Moby growled, refusing to look at JP, "I'm fine, and you shouldn't be worrying yourself."

"And then there are the other boarders in the circuit. You haven't been fooling them either. They know something's wrong. Even Viggo's told me-"

There was a sudden absence of log beneath JP, who's sentence was cut off by one-hundred and ninety-five pounds of European man – about five of those pounds being used to hold him to the ground by the neck and another five to hold a fist over his face in a threatening manner.

"What's Viggo told you?!" Moby growled, very softly. JP was sure this was Moby's dangerous, English-gangster voice, and was unnerved accordingly.

"He simply stated that you have been having rather vivid nightmares," the Frenchman responded, surprised that he hadn't stammered or whispered the simple statement. "Things about smelling blood and moonlight?"

Something caught in Moby's eyes – nothing more than a slight of the eye – that made them look more golden than chocolate, and JP became painfully aware that the Englishman's nails were rather sharp, and those canine teeth seemed a lot sharper when Moby growled like that, teeth bared.

JP was perceptive, alright. He was perceptive enough to see that Moby was losing something, and losing it fast. That slight of the eye wasn't really a slight, but more like a change in pigment, and those nails were more like claws than before, and those canine teeth _were_ a lot sharper.

"I suggest," Moby threatened quietly, "That you mind your own business, _mate_. Don't dig this grave deeper," he warned, before letting go of JP, who stared up at the Englishman in a muted, terrified awe. The setting sun was hitting just right, so that Moby looked infinitely more sinister, like a shadow of death, and JP could do nothing but nod slightly in fear.

Moby stalked out of the clearing into the dense foliage around them, and JP stayed in his position on the ground for a while, simply staring at the sky, which was darkening as pregnant clouds drifted over the pinks and oranges of the sunset.

"Il ressemble à la pluie." JP muttered to himself, before thinking about the deeper meaning to his casual comment. _It looks like rain on two horizons._

---

Griff wasn't scared.

No, he wasn't.

Thunder rolled, and the redheaded boy 'eeped' and dug his nose further into the comic he was reading.

Okay, he really wasn't supposed to be up this late, but the latest issue of _Master Zombie Hunter_ was too good to put down, and hey, he was almost finished. The Master Zombie Hunter was just about to lay the smack down on a new baddie from issue #216, the Zombie Werewolf, and he couldn't just _stop_ right before the big fight scene!

Unfortunately, Griff's tired mind had other ideas. He had already been yawning for a while, but now his eyes were starting to close spontaneously, and the tired twelve year old boy had to call it quits. He sighed, and put the brand new comic under his pillow, deciding that he'd finish it in the morning. After all, maybe it was better to stop before the fight, instead of _during_ it.

His eyes finally drifted shut as he huddled under the warmth of the blanket, and his mind practically shut down for the night.

Then, a howl pierced the sounds of the storm, and made the poor boy jump up, eyes wide.

Crap. _Okay, Griff, get a hold of yourself. It's just a wolf, no biggie._

There was another howl, this time much closer. As if it were right outside the lodge.

Trying in vain to keep from shaking, Griff climbed out of the large bed and over to the window, looking out over the icy, snowy landscape.

There was something very big and very wolfish stalking across the snow. Griff 'eeped' again, and dashed across the room, opening the door and practically throwing himself at the door across the hall.

There was a muffled noise, and Griff knocked a few short, panicky times on the door. The wooden barricade opened a crack, and then opened a little wider, Oni looking sleepily down at the boy.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Th-There's this big thing outside and I think it's a wolf but it's a lot bigger and it must be the zombie werewolf here for our _brains!_" Griff squeaked, eyes wide. The girl raised her eyebrows.

"...Master Zombie Hunter?" she intoned. Griff blushed a little and nodded, sheepish. "Okay, okay. Let's go take a look." Oni put a hand on the boy's shoulder and, leaving her door ajar slightly, steered the boy into his room. She then went to the window, and peered out.

"Well?" Griff asked, anxious.

"Well, I don't see any zombie werewolves. I think it's just your imagination playing tricks on you... trite as that might be." Griff ignored the weird word that he didn't really understand.

"But it was there! I swear, I saw it!"

"Well, it was probably just a regular wolf. Don't worry, I believe you." Griff sighed, and looked out the window himself, but saw nothing.

"Okay..."

Oni looked at the boy, then smirked slightly. "Still worried about your brainmeats?"

"It was a big wolf," the boy muttered defensively. Oni nodded.

"...Do you want to sleep in our room tonight?"

"I'm twelve years old! I'm too old for stuff like that." Oni rolled her eyes.

"Okay, fine... But if the zombie werewolf comes back...." She left it at that and shrugged, before heading to her room.

Another howl pierced the air, and Griff quickly jogged after her. She turned, and nodded. "Besides," she added, before he gave her any of that age stuff, "I would sleep with my parents until... well, until I was fifteen."

"Really?"

"Really. Have you _read_ some of those comic books they put out there?" Oni closed the door after them, and then the two crept over to the bed, Griff climbing in before Oni.

Just as the girl pulled the blanket over them, Psymon made a vague noise of disgruntlement, and rolled over. "What's up?" he grumbled sleepily, taking Griff's presence in a stride.

"_Master Zombie Hunter_," Oni responded quietly.

"Issue 219?" Griff nodded slightly, and Psymon shook his head. "Shit gave me nightmares for weeks."

With that grumbled bit of input, the half-asleep Canadian put his arm over the other two, and went back to sleep.

"Six bucks says he won't remember that in the morning," Oni chuckled quietly to Griff, but the boy was already asleep.

-----------

Awwwww. How CUTE. I swear it has meaning. Moby's gone CRAZY!!! And yeah, I totally set up the roommates just right.

Now that you've read, you can continue to step TWO: **REVIEW!!** Yaaay!!!


	12. Tonight Is The Night

A/N: **Fly the fucking banners and sound the fucking trumpets, kidlets, momma's comin' home!**

God I'm so sorry. SO FUCKING SORRY. It's been three days over a year since the last chapter. Can you believe that? I reread this whole thing and was like "GOD, that sucks," but I can't bring myself to change it. So, here, I give you a "forced-beginning-but-fluidly-written-chapter" as an apology. It's not exactly the most entertaining chapter – just some stuff with Moby and a lot of Oni and Psymon. And Nate. I'm so sorry you guys. They're the three storylines I neglected before, and now I swear I'm going to get to the Mac/Viggo making outness after I get the other lines developed. You'll see. I hope you enjoy this chapter – it's been long overdue.

Please sign up for "Story Alert" for this fic. If you don't, you might not know WHEN this is updated again – and after the end of this chapter, you KNOW I'm not going to just leave it.

* * *

Oni rolled over and immediately felt the lack of Psymon in the bed. She also noted that Griff was gone as well, and decided that meant that she should get up. 

"Goddamn it," Psymon muttered from somewhere to her left. She rolled over again and opened her eyes, watching her boyfriend get dressed quickly, almost silently.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Psymon pulled his pants up and buttoned them, turning to glance at her. She sat up, suddenly noting that his face was worn out and tired, though it had little to do with the fact that it was nine in the morning. "Psy?"

"I just got the call," he muttered, "Dad's sentencing is tomorrow." He grabbed a crumpled wifebeater from the floor and pulled it on, sighing. "I gotta go up there."

"Oh. Do... you don't want me to come."

Psymon snorted. "Of course I do. I just don't want you to meet my dad. The less he knows about you, the better."

"Are you going to be back in time for the race?" she asked, getting up and stretching a little.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I think so – it shouldn't take that long. I'll only be gone a few days. By the way," Psymon looked at Oni, raising an eyebrow, "What was Griff in bed with us for?"

She laughed. "He got scared because of Master Zombie Hunter. Thought he saw Grull, the zombie werewolf king, so I let him sleep with us. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, it's okay." He grinned, "That shit is crazy. The things they give kids these days..."

"I know." Oni frowned, putting a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. He looked at her, frowning as well. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. The hard thing was mom. Dad's just a pain in the neck." He rolled his shoulders, "Besides, it's only a few hour's drive from here. I'll be back before you even miss me."

Oni grinned, "No doubt of that. I'll finally get the bed all to myself for a few days."

Psymon cackled and grabbed Oni by the waist, pulling her up flush against him. "Now, darling, don't get too comfortable with it. Because when I get back, we're gonna be staying in it for a _long_ time."

"Ooh, you depraved sex fiend. I'm hungry." She kissed him easily, and then pulled away. "Where the hell are my pants?"

"Hanging up in the closet," Psymon responded, heading to the door, "I'll go see what's left. Meet you down in a few?" When he saw Oni nod in compliance, he slipped through the door.

Oni took her time getting dressed, knowing full well that if Griff was awake, there probably wasn't much more food to be had, and then headed downstairs herself.

What she saw was something she didn't expect.

Moby, Psymon, and JP were fighting, bloody knuckles and bruised faces. Psymon looked frustrated, throwing a punch at Moby and trying to push JP out of the fray, but the Frenchman shoved him back. Moby was growling, eyes shining, and attacking the two savagely.

"What the hell is going on!" Oni exclaimed, dashing down the last few steps towards the fight. Zoe grabbed her arm and pulled her back, watching the fight with wide eyes.

"Don't – if he bites..."

"Goddamn it, you fucking Europeans!" Psymon shrieked, "Fucking break it up!"

Moby bared his teeth and lunged for the Canadian. "Moby, _no!_" Zoe screamed, running towards the fight suddenly, "Don't bite him!"

Psymon knocked the British man to the side, causing him to hit the ground rolling. "What the _fuck_ has gotten into you, Jones!" he shouted, eyes narrowed dangerously.

Moby looked up from on hands and knees, and both Psymon and JP drew back suddenly. Moby growled, deep in his throat, and bared his teeth again, before suddenly pushing himself off like a runner, sprinting out the door.

"What the fuck, JP?" Psymon turned, "Why the fuck were you two fighting?"

"I don't..."

"...oh no..." The two men looked at Zoe, who was staring at JP in horror, hand over her mouth. "He... did he...?"

"What? Oh, this?" JP lifted his arm, showing a perfect set of teeth marks, "I blocked him before he got my face."

"What's going on?" Viggo asked, coming in, "I just saw Moby running towards the..." He trailed off, looking at JP's arm, and then suddenly moved forward, lightning quick. "Did he break the skin!"

"What? No," JP muttered, looking from Viggo to Zoe in confusion, "Why are you both so afraid of him biting me?"

Viggo breathed a sigh of relief, before mumbling, "Didn't want him to give you rabies," and heading upstairs.

"Why were you two fighting?" Oni asked, reiterating Psymon's earlier question. JP shrugged, and rubbed his arm.

"It was just... We just did. I don't know why."

Psymon sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. "I saw them fighting and tried to break it up," he explained to Oni, "But Jones was just... crazy."

"I don't like the look he had," Oni murmured, "It was..." She shrugged, and pointed to the kitchen, "Let's go get something to eat."

"Alright... It might be mean, it might be cruel, but I hope Nate crosses Moby today."

Oni laughed, weakly, "We can only hope." They went into the kitchen, leaving JP and Zoe alone.

Zoe examined JP's arm, and then sighed. "I'm sorry... He isn't feeling well lately."

"Zoe," JP muttered, looking at the punk seriously, "What is the matter with him? There is something very wrong, and both you and Viggo are worried about him biting me."

"It's nothing. He's having problems with his family and his friends, and he's been letting it bottle up, that's all. You should go eat something before those two finish everything off," Zoe said, smiling, and turning to go outside.

"That was not bottling I saw in his eyes just now," JP called to her back. She stopped, and he continued, "That was not family issues. That was something _wrong_. Something that cannot be fixed."

"You're just imagining things," Zoe responded dismissively.

"I am his friend, Zoe, and I want to know... I need to know what's wrong."

"Look, JP," Zoe started, turning to face him, sighing, "I know you're his friend, but I can't tell you – it's not my place. If he wanted you to know, you would have known by now. You'll just have to trust me – he's got a lot to work through. Once he does, you can talk to him again. I just think you should keep your distance – he's..." She shrugged again, and then left the lodge.

JP sighed, and looked at the ceiling. "Best go get Odette up, then."

* * *

Oni made a whining noise as she flipped through television channels idly, watching commercials and snippets of old movies. "Why'd you have to go, potluck? I don't have anything to _do_!" she cried, rolling off of the couch and landing on the floor of the lobby. 

"Figuratively or literally?"

The girl looked up from the floor to see Viggo standing over her, arms crossed. She grinned, and replied, "Either or."

"Well, you could come play Bloody Roar with me." At Oni's questioning look, he told her, "Mac went on a freeride with Kaori, getting some practice in, and I'm dying for a challenge."

"Well..." Oni sat up, stretching, "So long as you don't attempt to seduce me, sure."

"I've had my fill of trying to seduce sexy snowboarders," the Swede responded, offering Oni a hand. She accepted it, and after getting pulled up, they made their merry way upstairs to Mac's room.

Once Viggo had the Gamecube set up, the two settled down for a nice rousing fight. "Bet I know who you're going to choose," Viggo drawled, watching the girl flip through characters.

"You'd be the third person to think that. Here we go!" Oni picked out Busuzima, the Chameleon character. Viggo made a noise.

"Wow, I didn't... I honestly saw you going for the bat chick," he said, flipping through characters until he landed on Alice, the rabbit.

"I honestly didn't see you going for her," Oni grinned, "I thought you'd go for the sexy wolf man."

Viggo shuddered. "I really have a thing against werewolves," he muttered.

After three rounds, Viggo realized that even Oni was better than him at the game, and sighed. "Man, you're going to beat me down every time, aren't you?"

"Of course. Bloody Roar is the only game I'm actually _good_ at, other than Harvest Moon." Oni smacked Viggo's character down, and claimed the win for the fourth time. "So, how's rooming with Mac working out?"

"Fine..." The blonde leaned over and turned off the console, putting his controller down. "Why?"

"I heard he wasn't so clean... and I'm believing it. Do you sleep in bed with him?" The question was phrased innocently enough, but Viggo saw through it.

"I sleep on the clothes, actually," he muttered, pointing to the pile of laundry. "I'm not here to impose on him or make him uncomfortable."

"Now why would having a dashing young boy like yourself make little Mack-an-zee uncomfortable?" Oni asked, getting up only to fall backwards onto Mac's bed, "If I wasn't in a serious, loving relationship with a batshit crazy Canadian, I'd jump at the chance."

"You're a little different than Mac," Viggo drawled, leaning against the wall, "He's a dude."

"Dude looks like a lady."

"Still a dude."

Oni looked at the blonde easily. "So, what? The kid totally digs you, whether or not he admits to it."

"That might be all well and good, enough reason to shag and all," Viggo grumbled, crossing his arms, "But then there's point two – I'm not going to sleep in the same bed as my platonic friend when people are already thinking he's my boytoy or something."

"I never said that," Oni responded, raising an eyebrow.

Viggo shook his head, "Not you. I'm... Honestly? I'm worried about Nate. He already thinks we're fucking!" Viggo moved to the bed and flopped down on it, laying next to Oni and staring at the ceiling. "I denied it, but if anything – _anything_ – were to get out about us sleeping in the same bed, he might come after Mac. I don't want him to get in a fight with Nate because of me."

"That's valiant and all," Oni commented, "But don't worry about Mac's reputation, or Nate. All us oldbies know Mac too well to let anything but the truth change it, and Nate... Well, Nate will get his come-uppance, sooner or later. If not from Elise and me, then somebody else."

Viggo sighed. "I'm already on thin ice with Mac. I don't want to ruin our friendship just because he's totally sexy." He laughed, suddenly, and Oni gazed at him confusedly.

"What's so funny?"

"That's the first time I admitted my attraction to Mac to anyone other than him. And the only thing I call him is 'sexy,' God, I'm a loser."

"No you aren't," Oni comforted, shaking her head, "You're just succumbing to the Mac Effect." Oni patted his arm, and sat up. "I'm gonna go see if Psy's answering his cellphone. You're nice and all, but I need some serious lovey-dovey stuff right now."

"I can give you that!" Viggo argued, grinning devilishly at the girl. She cackled.

"Not the way my sugarhoney can. Sorry, Viggo."

"Goddamn you half-Japanese girls," he said in monotone, and Oni grinned.

"Like you're the first person to say that to me," she laughed, heading out of the room.

Viggo sighed, and got up, looking out the window. JP and Odette were heading towards one of the rental cars – probably for an early dinner. It had been a few hours since the fight, and JP didn't seem to be showing signs of wolf-ism, so Viggo decided he was in the clear.

He saw Mac coming over the ridge with Kaori, laughing about something, and sighed, looking up to watch the sun start setting. "Do it to me every time."

* * *

Nate turned down the blaring radio, resting an arm on the door of the Jeep as he made his way back to the lodge after a day out on the town. He felt good – his mind still beat him up over Viggo, but he had decided to block that out for a time, and just enjoy driving along in the crisp, cool mountain evening. 

He heard it before he saw it.

The loud, solid wail of a car horn echoed around one of the many turns in the road. Frowning, he slowed down, checking his mirrors, but there was no one behind him wanting to pass. It was coming from ahead.

The dim light left in the evening allowed him to see steam – pure, white steam rising up from around the bend. He slowed down much more, and felt something grab his throat – something was not right.

He swore, suddenly, and slammed on the brakes when he saw two glowing headlights off the road. Pulling to a stop, he quickly got out and jogged to the side of the road, looking down the small incline.

One of the rental cars from the lodge was flipped over, crunched down more than it should have been and tipped forward because of the terrain. He could see, just barely, someone strapped inside, head against the wheel – causing the horn to blare.

"Oh my God," he murmured, standing in shock for a few moments. He then slid down the side of the hill quickly, stumbling a little as he dashed to the driver's side. "Hey!" he shouted, "Hey! Are you okay!"

Nate went around the driver's door – _It must have come open when it flipped_ – and got on his hands and knees, looking in. "Oh _shit_!"

He reached in, shaking, and grabbed the driver's arm, trying to get him awake. "Hey, come on – goddamn it..." He felt around for the buckle, then stopped, because he had no idea what the extent of the injuries were. He couldn't just leave the driver hanging upside down like this, though...

He dug through his pockets and walked into the forest a little, dialing nine-one-one.

"Y-Yeah, there's... there's been an accident – the one-oh-nine, about, I don't know! Ninety miles from Three Peaks? Where the SSX – y-yeah, that one." Nate looked out over to the wreck, eyes going over the car in detail, creating fodder for nightmares. "No, I don't know what happened. I was driving and I pulled over... the car's flipped." Nate covered his mouth with his hand for a moment, trying to tear his eyes away but not able to. "No, no, the driver's unconscious. He's against the wheel – I don't know what to do. Should I take him out, or... H...His neck? ...Looked alright... How long will it take you to get here?"

The operator gave him some inane time estimates, and he hung up, keeping as far from the wreck as possible. She had told him not to move anything or anyone, and he knew if he got too close he just might...

Suddenly, he whirled around. He felt like there were eyes on the back of his neck. _Oh, God, what if he was with someone?_ the boarder thought, looking blindly into the darkening forest around him.

He thought he saw a shape, slipping along the treeline to the left of him. "H..H-hello?"

There it was again – moving closer now – it was definitely a person. It had to be... "Look, i-if you were in that car... he's hurt, why didn't you...?"

That was not a human.

The figure was crouching now, on all four – gold eyes were staring at him through the brush. Nate stumbled back, eyes widening. He tried to keep in mind that wolves rarely actually attacked humans and were more afraid of him than he was of them, but this one was stalking closer, growling.

"E-Easy, there, fella," he soothed, holding up his hands and slowly moving backwards, "I ain't here for anything other than that car. Nobody's gonna come near you..."

The wolf growled, coming into plain view. It was sleek and dark-furred – definitely a timber wolf. It snapped it's jaws, and Nate stumbled, falling onto his ass.

The wolf growled, and then suddenly lunged forward, snarling. Nate made a strangled sound and held up his arms, squeezing his eyes shut.

There was a yelp, and another, deeper growl, and no wolf came onto him. He slowly opened his eyes and lowered his arms, and nearly screamed.

Something much larger than a timberwolf was circling with the wolf, snarling angrily. It was crouched on it's hind legs, but bent down as if it were taking all of it's willpower not to get down on all fours. It's muzzle was long but not like a regular wolf's – perfect white teeth were bared. It was covered in brown fur – unlike any wolf up in the mountains. It growled a warning, and suddenly the real wolf backed down, glancing nervously at Nate before trotting away quickly.

The thing turned suddenly and faced Nate, glaring at him with golden wolf eyes, but they had too much emotion in them to actually be wolf eyes. They were almost human, burning with rage.

"W-W-What do you want?" Nate whispered, staring at the creature as it approached him. It's eyes flashed to the car wreck, and it faltered in it's movements.

Suddenly, sirens blasted through the air, swirling around them and driving the sleeping animals into fits. The thing jumped in surprise, and then turned, slinking into the darkness not touched by flashing red and blue lights.

Nate stayed still, unsure if the thing would come back, until a steady voice ripped him out of his state. "Sir? Sir, are you alright?"

"What?" Nate looked up to see a policeman standing a little ways to his left, shining a flashlight at him. "Oh, y-yeah. I'm... I called," he muttered lamely, hearing the paramedics yelling to each other to pry the doors open, to unlock the seatbelt, but careful, careful, he was upside-down...

The policeman was guiding him past the scene, towards the Jeep. "Sir, can you give us a name and a number at which to reach you? This looks like an accident but we might need some answers, if..."

"Y-Y-Yeah..." Nate gave him the number of the lodge and his room number, and when he said his name, the policeman's eyes lit up.

"Are you one of the SSX boarders?" he asked instantly. Nate nodded. "Wow. Good luck on that race," he said, then sobered, "We'll contact you if-"

"I'm coming to the hospital. I'm not just going to... I want to..."

"Okay. You should probably come in the car with us-" They were moving back to the car accident, and suddenly Nate grabbed the policeman's arm, sagging a little.

"N...Never seen... never seen so much..."

"I...It's okay, Mr. Logan," the officer murmured, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Gotta... Okay, I'm alright. Yeah, I don't think I can drive..."

He let the officer lead him past the ambulance, where the paramedics were loading the driver up, shouting serious head injuries, major bloodloss, severe trauma – the last one might have been directed at Nate but he wasn't paying attention.

The officer helped him into the patrol car, and with shaking hands, Nate pulled out his phone. Quivering fingers dialed the hotel landline.

"Oh, honeybunch, I knew you'd call back as soon as you got-"

"Oni..."

The girl's voice turned from sugar to sharp, "Oh, _Nate_. What do you want?"

"Oni..." His throat was strangled again; he worked his mouth for a moment, and then started, "There's... there's been an accident..."

* * *

A/N: I'm so, so sorry. 

NOT.


End file.
